And I've Got Your Heart
by NoraMills
Summary: A collection of Outlaw Queen Angst smut fluffy prompts. Any prompt's are welcome. Rating might change for later chapters.
1. Break me

**Hello everyone.! My first attempt to write one shot's! I hope you will like it.! Please enjoy and let me know what you think.! Many thanks to my friend Mysterious-song who made this story better because english it's my second language so she always help me ! Thank you zoe.! **

**This prompt take place after Marians return.! **

After all these years, all this pain, all this heartbreak, Regina had finally managed to open herself up again to new love. And then she had lost it all once again. Although it was Snow's daughter this time, not the girl she was supposed to treat as her own.

Regina left Granny's with tears streaming from her eyes. She couldn't believe this; it was happening again. Her body, her heart, her soul… her whole being was full of pain and she couldn't stop the tears from falling. There was nobody around to see them anyway; she was alone. And apparently being alone was her fate.

As she passed a newsagents and took a left, she heard her name being called. She knew that voice, she knew that accent… and she couldn't have anything to do with him at that moment.

Pretending she hadn't heard him, Regina started walking a bit quicker.

"Regina! Wait!" He yelled.

Regina walked even faster.

"Regina! Please!"

In all fairness, Robin was piecing himself back together too. He had his wife back, the mother of his child. And he loved Marian dearly. But then Regina had walked out the diner, and it felt as if his heart was torn away from him.

His feelings for Regina had long surpassed the point of no return. And that is how he found himself sprinting from the diner and halfway down the road before he realised that he had just left his wife in a strange, new world with strange, new people, and his heart just tells him to keep running.

Then he had saw her, and called out, and she had just increased her pace in an attempt to get away from him. Then Regina had sped up even faster until she was nearly at a run, but Robin refused to slow down and he chased her, coming to a stop in front of her halting her path.

"Robin, please…" Regina breathed, moving to step around him.

But Robin raised his hands to hold onto her upper arms. "Regina. Stop running for god's sake, we need to talk. Please."

Regina shook her head, "Robin…"

"Please, Regina…" Robin held on tighter.

"Let go of me!" Regina cried, tearing herself out of his embrace.

When Robin saw her expression he took a step back, his heart sinking. He had caused this… the pain, hurt, loss… It was there, in her eyes for all to see, and he was the one to blame.

Stepping closer, Robin wrapped his arms around Regina and buried his face in her hair. He inhaled as he pressed a kiss to her temple, feeling his eyes fill with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Regina relaxed and melted into his touch, the comfort she so desperately sought right in front of her. Then reality crashed around her and she pushed him away with a, "No."

"Regina, I'm so sorry, please. I didn't mean to hurt you. I... I just thought she was dead. I lost my wife… and my love. I never thought I would see her again." Robin said, not really thinking about his words until they had left his mouth. He was just speaking honestly, as he had always done. But had he really just chased after his soulmate to talk about his joy at his wife's return? Regina wasn't heartbroken enough so he had to help break her down a little further? What was he thinking?

But Regina didn't care. She knew he was happy, she saw the unbridled joy in his eyes as he wrapped his wife in the arms as he pressed his lips to wife's temple, the arms she had been snuggled in an hour earlier, and the lips that had moved against hers just a minute ago.

She couldn't blame him though; it wasn't his fault. She remembered her happiness at Daniel's short-lived return, how the urge to just hold him and never let go had swept through her.

Of course Robin would choose his wife; he had another chance with his first love, he didn't need her anymore.

"I don't blame you, Robin. It's ok." She said, her voice void of emotion, the mask back in place. "Go back to your family. I'm perfectly fine."

But Robin knew it was all pretence and insisted for her to just _'let him talk'_

"Don't you get it?" Regina asked with a touch of hysteria. "I don't want to hear what you have to say, because I know the exact words that will come out of your mouth; 'I'm sorry Regina, but my wife is back. And I will stay with her.'" Regina stopped and took a deep breath in. "See? Conversation over. Now why would I want to hear something I already know?"

Regina turned her back on Robin and made her way back down the street, disappearing into the shadows before she had taken 20 steps. Robin knew; he counted them.

Robin's fists clenched and then flexed. He was completely unsure of what to say if he went after her. He didn't know what he wanted, he had to clear his head, clear his mind and his thoughts long enough to make a decision because he couldn't imagine leaving his wife for another woman. But Regina wasn't just another woman; she was his soulmate. And she deserved love. And he wanted to be the one loving her.

Robin needed time. And lots of it. He may be a man of honour, and his decision should be to stay with the woman who was – is – his wife. But Regina… his beautiful Regina… she had bared her soul to him. And he had bared his to her. One could not simply walk away from that.

…

A week after Marian had returned and still nobody had seen Regina. Nobody except Henry. He was the only one she'd allow into her home – after all it was his too. But Regina never stayed in his company for too long – unwilling to let him see her in the mess she was in.

Her thoughts wandered to Robin. Robin, and her broken heart. But he had done the right thing, for everyone.

Everyone except her it seemed. But Regina was no stranger to pain and hurt. And all this had just been a valuable lesson to her; never open yourself up to others – it only makes way for heartache.

The constant thoughts of her soulmate being happy plagued her. She'd sit down for breakfast and would then leave when the image of Robin, Roland and Marian laughing and smiling between bites entered her head. She'd go to bed and the images of the afternoon they had spent together, bare and sweaty and sated filled her mind, and she'd take to walking around the house at night instead of sleep. She'd open the door and memories of Robin holding his son – smiling behind a bouquet of flowers – flashed before her and she closed the world out again.

With Regina determined to not use magic – for fear of losing control and wreaking havoc should she give in and destroy their picnic basket or their warm blanket – and so she turned to other ways to numb her mind, to dull her senses. At first it was her cider and then it was her wine – always white or rose; never red. She refused to touch whiskey.

The nights were always the worst; when there was nothing controlling her subconscious and so when she fell asleep – usually on the settee or sat at the table – she awoke with his name tumbling from her lips.

Regina couldn't help a wave of disappointment wash over her every time she woke and reality reared its ugly head; Robin had chosen his wife, not her.

Because nobody ever chose her.

…

Robin hadn't been faring any better. His mood was never as high as he thought it would be. He was happy; he had his wife returned to him, and his son could grow up with his mother… but something always seemed to be missing for Robin.

And that something was Regina.

She was so passionate, so fiery, that any time spent with her was full of colour and vibrancy. And without her, his world just seemed dull in comparison.

The stark reality that he wasn't in love with his wife anymore knocked Robin's breath from his chest. But it just wasn't right anymore. He looked at his wife and everything was wrong; her smile was too wide, her hair was too long, her scent too sweet.

Any attempt at intimacy on his wife's behalf was awkwardly brushed aside. He couldn't make love to his wife when he was in love with another.

Some nights, Robin had found himself unable to sleep and his thoughts had led him to Regina's house. He wouldn't knock, simply refused to until he knew what to say to her, but the need to be close to her had him glancing through her window, feeling his heart clench at the sight of her curled up on the sofa with a glass of wine and with the same forlorn expression he saw in the reflection.

Tonight was shaping up to be one of those nights. Marian had attempted to kiss him, had leaned in until their lips were pressed together in a gentle kiss. Robin had tried to respond, had tried to at least try to feel something for Marian, but the lips moving against his didn't fill him with warmth and he couldn't feel an indentation on her top lip.

No. He couldn't do this. Not with Regina's beautiful face replacing the image of his wife.

"Marian, I'm sorry. I… I can't." Robin extracted himself from marian's embrace, feeling guilty at the confusion on her face.

"Robin? What is it?" She asked. "You haven't touched me since I came back… I miss you."

Robin deeply inhaled. He needed fresh air. Lots of it. "I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back soon. Please, go to sleep."

Marian watched with a frown as her distant husband disappeared through the door, leaving her to fall asleep in an empty bed.

…

After a short walk in the woods, Robin's feet lead him to Regina's house. He stayed there for a short while just stealing glances through her window between pacing the street.

But this time was different; he needed to see her, he needed to talk to her. He just needed Regina.

When Regina heard the loud knock at her door her immediate thought was Henry. Though why Henry would be knocking? Then her eyes widened when she realised that he wouldn't… unless something was wrong.

Hastily making her way to the door and opening it, Regina went to close it again when she saw the person standing there was not her son but her soulmate. But then she caught sight of his expression; painful.

What was he doing here? He had made his choice to stay with Marian. And regardless of how much she wanted to fall into his arms she had to stay strong and keep her distance; he was not hers anymore.

"You shouldn't be here. Do you know how late it is?" She snapped.

Robin didn't answer. And Regina didn't have time to react before he swept her up in his arms and kissed her, his world exploding with colour.

Regina's hands moved up to push him away but Robin held her tighter, refusing to let her go just yet. The relief of feeling again, of feeling Regina pressed against him, of feeling her hands clinging onto his shirt, the feeling of her scar under his lips… it all had him sighing against Regina's mouth.

Feeling her heart swell with Robin's touch, Regina couldn't resist and wound her arms around his neck, and opening her mouth under his. When their tongues met the let out a moan in unison, their hands gripping whatever fabric was under them as they shut the door and manoeuvred against the wall.

After a while they broke the kiss, both of them panting for air as Robin cupped Regina's cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"I've missed you so much." Robin admitted, his eyes looking into hers.

Regina's eyes widened in surprise at Robin's confession. She hadn't seen him for a week, and she had assumed it was because he didn't give a damn about her anymore. She opened her mouth to point out that he was the one who left her, he was the one who didn't choose her and he was the one who let her go.

"Before you say anything, Regina, I want you to know that almost every night I came here." Robin confessed. "Making sure you were ok and trying to work out what to say to you. When the right words didn't come I had to settle for just seeing glimpses of you. But I assure you, you have been in my every thought. I can't escape you, and I don't want to."

Regina couldn't help a few traitorous tears falling from her lashes. Robin immediately wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs before he kissed the spot they had fallen to.

"Robin, what is this? What are we doing?" Regina asked, pushing him to gain a little distance between them. "You're married Robin. I won't be the 'other woman'. I refuse."

Before Regina could push him away any further Robin closed the gap and kissed her again. All the passion and love he felt for her bleeding through into her soul. Regina moaned into his mouth, shifting against him as he grabbed her waist to pull her closer.

They had to stop this. If they didn't it would lead to much more intimate actions and whilst the thought was nowhere near unpleasant, there were still many things that needed sorting out and putting into place. Namely Marian.

Finding his strength and resolve, Robin pulled away from Regina's warm mouth and body and put a step between them. "Regina, you will never be the other woman. I'm madly in love with you. And no matter how hard I try – because I have tried Regina, I have tried so hard – I can't get you out of my mind. I look at Marian and I hate that it's not you. I miss everything about you; your lips, your smile, your scent…  
>"I can't do this anymore. I'll talk to Marian, just… give me some time to make things right with her. She's new to this word and I do have to help her, but I will talk to her about us. She'll come around, if she loves me anything like the way I love her she'll want me to be happy."<p>

"Robin…" Regina breathed. "Are you sure? I mean… she's your wife. And what about Roland? She's his mother, he deserves to have his family around him."

But Robin was sure; no matter what, he was in love with Regina.

"Regina look at me." Robin whispered, hooking a finger under her chin to prompt her. "I have thought about this, for a long time. Roland is going to be fine; he'll have both his parents around him. But it just so happens that they won't be together. And Marian will understand, like I said; she'd want me to be happy – just like I want her to be. And if she's married to a man that longs for another… that will only bring unhappiness. I love Marian, dearly, but what we had is in the past. The only woman I want to be with is you. I love you."

Regina froze for a moment, Robin's words taking a while to register. She searched her soulmates eyes looking for any trace of dishonesty… but he meant it.

He loved her.

"I love you too." She finally replied, pressing a kiss to his lips before gently pushing him away, "you have to go."

Robin gave her one last kiss and then made his way to the door. Just as his hand touched the handle her heard Regina say his name.

Turning around he saw her worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, her hands clasped together over her stomach as her gaze fell to the floor.

"I'm trusting you." She whispered. "With everything."

Robin's brows furrowed together. "Regina…"

"Don't break my heart again, Robin. I don't think I can take much more of this." she whispered with tears in her eyes. He instantly made his way back over to her, took her back into his arms and kissed her again with everything he had. Pouring his heart and soul into Regina in the hopes of making all her doubts regarding his feelings for her disappear.

"Never." He whispered in her mouth.

Regina smiled, resting her forehead against Robin's as her nose brushed along his. Robin gave her a last, chaste kiss before departing. The heavy weight he had carried finally lifting as he had opened his heart up to her.

A week ago he had broken Regina's heart, and now he could focus on fixing it again.

…

The next morning, Robin decided to talk to Marian. He told Little John to mind Roland, and he asked his wife to join him for a stroll in the woods, not particularly eager to have this conversation in earshot of his men.

Marian was content; the thought of her husband actually wanting to spend some time with her had her smiling as she told him to lead the way.

After a while Robin guided her to sit down on a fallen tree trunk. When Robin had to take a deep breath before he started talking, Marian's smile faded away.

Robin told her about everything, about mourning her, about living for his son, about finding new love. When Robin broke it to her that he was in love with another, her eyes filled with tears.

When the conversation drew to a close Marian took in a shaky breath and asked 'Who is she?'

Robin deeply inhaled before answering; "Regina."

Marian's eyes widened in slight horror and sheer disbelief, "What? The Evil Queen? You're in love with the Evil Queen?"

"She's not evil, Marian. Not any more." He insisted. "She's changed. She… she loves me and she loves Roland. She's saved the entire town from the Wicked Witch and from what I've heard she's saved everyone before then too. I understand that you're-"

Marian cut him off with a cry of "she's a monster Robin" as she stood from the fallen tree and started pacing. "I was in her dungeons, she mocked my cries for help in front of villagers. If Emma hadn't saved me I would have been executed, at the Evil Queen's hand. What is wrong with you Robin? Of all the women in the world you choose her?"

Robin froze. Regina… had killed Marian? The one who had mended his heart was the one responsible for crushing it in the first place? And of all the times in the world for him to find out it had to be now?

They had avoided the circumstances surrounding Marian's return. Robin giving Marian the space she needed until she was comfortable talking about it, and Marian still trying to get used to this new land before she started telling tales of the old one.

"Robin?" Marian asked, slightly concerned at her husband's blank, unreadable expression.

He didn't answer her.

He just stood and left, quickly making his way to Regina's mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>So should I continue this?<strong>


	2. Jealously drives you mad

**Hello there! This is not sequel of chapter 1 but it will be update in a few days.! I really love to write about jealous Robin it's my favourite! So here it is I hope you will like it !**

**VERY SUPER M ! SO VERY M! ! I want to say thanks again to my friend Zoe who always help me and make it better because if it wasn't her this would have SO MANY MISTAKES. ! **

**Please enjoy and tell me what you think ! As for the prompts I haven't forgot about them Im working on them. It is just my fics need beta and my savior hasn't much time so sorry for being late. I love to read your reviews ! **

Robin wasn't really the jealous type. He wasn't. But that had apparently changed. And all because he was madly in love with Regina. This Queen will be the death of him.

They starting seeing each other two months ago. It hadn't been easy for Robin to scale her walls and convince her to let him in, but he had been determined to fight for this woman, because the first time he had seen her, he knew that he felt something strong for her.

They were arguing all the time at the beginning, threatening and insulting each other despite knowing deep down they were attracted to each other more than they would like to admit.

Their first kiss had been intense, passionate. After Regina had been avoiding him for days, Robin fought it and finally managed to make her believe that he was really in love with her. He knew Regina was also in love with him, but he didn't care that she didn't want to admit it just yet.

Late in the afternoon, Robin made time for a walk in the forest when he heard whispers from the library. He recognized one of the voices as that of his Queen and suddenly forgot all about the walk and turned his way to the library.

He silently opened the door smiling, excited for what he was about to see, but his smile instantly disappeared at the scene in front of him.

His queen was flirting with one of his merry men.

He took a moment to hear their conversation, and when he heard the man call _his_ queen 'beautiful', his anger escalated. His veins could be discerned under his skin, flowing with pulsating blood. His body tensed and his teeth clenched.

Yes, Regina was beautiful, but he couldn't bear the fact that another man liked her. He didn't want to have competition.

Robin stayed there for a little while, but then he saw Regina smiling and answering '_thank you' _whilst looking into his eyes. And that was it. He lost it. The muscles of his neck twitched. He couldn't control himself anymore. He started with strong steps, walking towards them as he made his presence clear.

"What is going on?" He tried to look calm, but it was in vain.

Regina and Alexander turned to look at him.

"Nothing serious mate; I was just helping the Queen find something." Alexander answered, smirking. Obviously he didn't care much for his life. Not that Alexander knew what was happening between his leader and the Queen, but Robin couldn't consider that fact right now; jealousy blinded him.

Robin ignored him and turned his gaze to Regina, looking at her seriously.

"May I speak with you, your majesty?" he asked.

Regina looked at him confused. Something was wrong, she could tell. She said goodbye to Alexander, who was also confused with Robin's behaviour, but he didn't ask further.

Regina followed Robin outside of the castle. When they were alone and away from everyone Robin stopped and faced Regina.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, harsh enough to have Regina considering taking a step back.

Regina still looked at him with confusion, underestimating how jealous he actually was. Still, he had no right to overreact like that.

"What was what Robin?" she asked sharply.

"_You're_ asking _me_? You were there, smiling and flirting shamelessly with one of my merry men." He raised his finger to point at her. He tried to control himself not to raise his voice at her, but he failed.

Regina's eyes widened in surprise as she tried to hide her smirk; the thief was jealous. Really jealous. She couldn't admit that she didn't like it… because she did. She was enjoying it actually. She decided to play with him a little.

"Oh! So I can't even talk to anyone right now, thief, huh?" she teased, really trying to hide her smile.

Robin shook his head, desperately trying not to go in that castle and kill Alexander with his own hands. He would really enjoy that.

"Besides, when did we agree that we are exclusive?" Regina smirked, knowing she was playing a dangerous game by the way Robin was practically shaking with anger.

"Wait, _what?_" Robin asked, before he raised his voice at her even further. "Have you already slept with him?"

Robin's mind flashed with images of his Queen naked, beneath Alexander moaning and shaking as she did when it was them making love. He ran his hand through his hair, his breath heavy and quick. Robin tried to stop thinking about Regina with Alexander, because if he didn't... he would be sorely tempted to murder him. Painfully.

_Just for a little while, _Regina thought as she wondered how long she'd keep up with her game, fairly amused at how easily the thief was to rile up.

"And what if I did thief?" She asked, her head held higher than before and her hands resting on her hips.

"Did you let him fuck you?" he asked with disbelief while he walked towards her and grasped her shoulders. He waited for a second but Regina didn't answer him. "Did he touch you? Because if he did I swear I will forget that he is one of my merry men and I will murder him with my own hands."

He couldn't even believe the words that came out from his mouth. Obviously he wasn't thinking clearly.

_Just for a little while_

"Well...it's a possibility," she teased, knowing full well she was living her life on the edge when teasing the outlaw, but it was so much fun.

That was it. If she let another man touch her he would make them regret it, this instant.

Without giving it much thought, he pushed her body against the nearest tree and he kissed her, roughly, desperately, possessively. He pulled his body against hers, refusing to give her space and he thrusted his tongue into her mouth. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as her need for him surpassed the need for deep breathing. When they both moaned into the kiss, Regina's mind kicked into action again and she gently attempted to push him away from her so she could explain that she hadn't sleep with anyone else – would never even want to after the _great _sex they had – but Robin didn't even notice and just continued kissing her, devouring her mouth as his hands traveled over her body. He grabbed her waist and ground his hips into hers, making her feel how much he wanted her.

He didn't wait a second between putting his hand under her dress and tearing away her underwear. A series of moans leaving her lips when he started to rub quick circles to her clit. Her mouth fell open and she let her head fall back as he started to roughly bite at her neck.

"Did he make you feel this way, Regina?" He growled angrily, against her neck.

When she didn't answer, he thrusted two fingers into her wet folds, not in the mood for 'gentle'. When he immediately started to pump them in and out, her moans turned into cries.

"Tell me Regina, does he?" he growled again, increasing his pace with his fingers. He didn't even slide of them out of her; he just pushed them even deeper making her shake with arousal. Her eyes closed, her hands dug his neck and she moved her hips to meet his hands, craving more.

"Robin," she moaned as she felt herself climb impossibly high, impossibly fast. "I'm coming," she managed to groan as he continued to work her clit with his thumb whilst his fingers were still moving inside of her.

"No, you're not," Robin teased as he pulled his fingers out of her, making Regina's eyes open with a frustrated scowl on her face, somewhat compromised by her heaving chest and flushed cheeks.

Of course he would torture her like _this_.

Robin raised the hand that had been inside Regina to between them, asking; "are you this wet for him?" He smirked in the sight of her wetness on his hand, his eyes meeting hers as his tongue darted out to taste her, making her moan at the sight.

He turned her around, unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the ground before he fell to his knees and span her back again, so he could lick her like he wanted to.

The moment his mouth touched her sex Regina let out sharp breath, feeling his tongue circle her bundle of nerves. He was licking, sucking and sometimes biting her clit, causing Regina to moan out loud. He was squeezing her ass making sure that he will leave marks from his nails there, in case she would dare to ever sleep with someone else who was not him. She belonged to him, as he did to her, he had to make her understand that. As he was fucking her with his tongue, Regina put one leg on his shoulder to give him more room, a shaky hand gripping his hair. Robin smirked while he looked up to watch her bite her lip and run her other hand through her hair.

"Does his tongue do this to you? Does he make you shake like I do?" he asked against her sex before he stood up to kiss her again. When she tasted herself from his mouth her arousal escalated.

"Take me, Robin," she begged, pulling him closer and grinding her hips into his.

Robin got rid of his pants, and when he was naked in front of her he kissed her again, lowering his hands to her ass to lift her up, allowing her to lock her legs around his waist.

Without warning he pushed himself roughly inside of her and Regina nearly screamed at the intense sensation. He didn't give her time to adjust to his size; he just started taking her with deep and hard thrusts.

"You like it, huh? Did he ever fuck you here?" Robin growled against her ear as he pull her hair, making the skin on her neck so irresistibly taut that he couldn't help but nip and suck roughly, not stopping until he was certain she would think of him next time she looked in the mirror. Regina just cried out as an answer, causing Robin to increase his pace.

"Answer me, did he? Did he make you scream like this?"

Robin was out of his mind. The image of Regina with another man encouraging his movements ad he pushed himself inside of her with more energy and passion.

"No," she whimpered against his mouth as she kissed him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head towards her breasts. Robin obliged and wrapped his lips around her nipples, his slight use of teeth making her cry out even more.

"You are mine, Regina," he declared as he kissed her again, passionately and possessively. "Say you are mine. Say it."

Regina noticed his desperation, and as payback for him denying her the high she was climbing towards earlier, she didn't answer.

But he stopped again, making her eyes widen and her body writhe at the loss of his movements inside of her.

"What ar—"

"Admit you are mine… or I will not move." He demanded.

"Seriously?" She asked, eyebrow raised. An internal war waging on as to whether she would actually confess that to him.

He gave her another hard thrust and then stopped again. She gasped and tried to roll her hips but he held her tight.

"Say it, Regina… or I will leave you like this, here, half naked, and I'll go." Robin wasn't exactly confident that he could walk away from her like this, but the threat was worth the try. And at Regina's gasp and slight fear in her eyes, it was worth it.

Robin smiled victoriously as he heard her say; "I'm yours, Robin. Only yours."

The thief started up his rhythm again, strong and deep thrusts which were pushing Regina over the edge so very quickly.

"Oh my god, please Robin. Please don't stop." She begged and he thrusted even harder, his hand reaching between their bodies and rubbing circles over her clit.

Regina was so close.

"Come baby. Come for me… Scream for me," He ordered, his possessive streak turning the order into a growl. Robin cupped her face and held her steady to ensure her gaze was locked on his when she came.

"Oh, Robin!" She shouted, moaning his name again and again as she came hard.

Robin felt her clench around him and increased his pace, giving her the release she had begged for. When he heard his name tumble from her lips in moans and whimpers, he emptied himself into her with a long groan.

They took a moment to recover from their orgasms, breathing heavily whilst still looking at each other. After while Robin kissed her again with a gentle touch, gingerly helping her to stand on her shaky legs.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. He loved the way he had just taken her, but he was afraid it was too much for her. He hadn't exactly taken care of her, and had been rather harsh in his speech.

Regina looked confused as she cupped his face, "For what Robin?"

"I was really angry and... Did I hurt you?" he asked with concern.

Regina chuckled, "Oh Robin, you didn't hurt me. Calm down; I'm fine. It was great. We're fine."

She leaned forwards to kiss him, she really like this side of him; possessive and jealous Robin.

Robin sighed happily as his mouth moved over Regina's, but then he remembered Alexander and a new wave of jealousy hit him again.

"Was it better with him?" He asked, lowering his head as if afraid of her answer.

Regina suddenly understood as a wave of guilt washed through her. She had hurt him without a valid reason with her taunting, that she took too far.

She had to make things right.

So, she cupped his face again, making him look at her and becoming determined at the sadness in his eyes.

"Robin, he didn't touch me. I didn't do anything with him; I was just being polite." She explained. "I didn't want to be bitch to him because he is one of your men, and we should all get along if we're going to be spending more time together. You are the only man in my life, Robin. I don't care about anyone else." She confessed, honestly.

"I am?" He asked with disbelief.

Regina smiled, then found the best way to convince him that he was the only one for her was in the form of a kiss.

"I'm yours." She whispered into his mouth.

Robin smiled against her and cupped her cheeks, kissing every inch of her face, smiling as he repeated; "Mine."

"Yours. Only." She responded, bringing her arms around him to hug him tight.

Robin felt his feelings for her swell at the tender gesture.

"So… we are exclusive then huh?" she asked playfully.

"Regina," he warned, but he just could not hide his smile.

The Queen laughed and picked up her dress from the ground to put it back on. When she reached for her panties she saw the material was completely destroyed.

"You ruined my underwear?" she asked, hands on her hips as she attempted to look stern, although the smile on her face ruined the image.

"Sorry?" he replied with smirk on his face that showed he was anything but 'sorry' while he was getting dressed. Regina smiled again because she didn't even give a damn about her underwear; they'd just be ripped off later.

When they were ready, he put his hand around her waist holding her close to him as they walked back to the castle, wanting everybody to know that she was his.

"I preferred it when you were a bitch to my men. Can you do it again?" he teased with a grin. The smile aimed his way was one few saw often, and if Robin had his way, that flirty, private smile would be his and his alone.

"You are so jealous," she taunted, smirking.

They arrived at the castle and all of Robin's men was there looking at them with surprise, including Alexander.

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy it," he retorted as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her in front of his men, ensuring Alexander noticed them. When they broke apart, Robin gave him a warning look that had a slight element of a petulant _'so there'_ in it.

He took Regina by the hand and kept walking inside the castle. Regina noticed and she couldn't help but smile. Who'd have thought the Prince of Thieves would be of such a jealous disposition.

"You are unbelievable," she mumbled as she shook her head.

"You love me anyway," Robin playfully countered before he could think about the repercussions of his words. His eyes widened as he turned his head to look at her, afraid that she might run from him, but Regina just smiling.

"Indeed," she quietly confessed with a small smile.

Robin stopped, turning to faced her before he kissed her, pouring all his passion and adoration into it as he moaned into her mouth as his tongue caressed hers.

When they finally broke apart, Robin whispered "me too," causing the corners of her mouth to twitch into a smile.

"Say it," she demanded, "say _all _of it."

"I love you," he said, looking into her eyes as he brought his hands up to frame her face.

It was in the light of the castle that she saw it. A lion tattoo on his wrist. He was there, right in front of her. They had fallen in love without knowing anything about the prophecy.

Regina's first thought was to run...and run… and run... But then she looked in his eyes and her decision was made; she couldn't run from him again. And neither did she want to.

"My love, are you okay?" he asked, concerned at the sudden paleness of her face.

She didn't say anything. Couldn't find the right words. She just hugged him tight and whispered '_you found me'._

Robin heard her, he didn't understand but he didn't want to ask further. He knew that she would talk to him when she was ready. And he would listen, to anything she told him, until he knew all her secrets.

And she would tell him. She knew that. One day in the future he would know everything about her. But for now she just wanted to enjoy his warm hug. Because it was so rare an occasion for someone to hug her.

"Don't ever leave me," she whispered whilst trying to hide her tears. Although for once they weren't tears of sadness and misery; they were tears of happiness.

"Never," he promised before he kissed her again. "I'll never leave you."


	3. Don't die on me

**Hello there.! Thanks to my dear friend Zoe AGAIN another one shot.! Please review I love to read your thoughts.!**

_**prompt :**_

So I always wanted to read a fic where Robin gets sick (maybe Elsa can freeze his heart) but he don't let Regina know because he believes that she doesn't love him anymore, this happens after Marian, Robin thinks that Jefferson and Regina are together, a few days later Regina finds that Robin is at the hospital and goes there, Robin is nearly dead and Regina starts to cry a lot and in the end, she saves him. **_for Anny Rodrigues  
><em>**

**I hope you will like it :) **

* * *

><p>Robin had been hurt while they fought the Snow Queen. He attempted to shoot an arrow at her and she sent a magic ball of ice right back, straight through his heart. He felt the ice overwhelm him. Then everything went black.<p>

Charming, Belle, Emma and Hook were there, looking at him with terror in their eyes as he collapsed. Their gazes turned to Gold, mentally asking for any plan to save him.

When he didn't say anything Belle spoke up.

''Rumple, please, tell me you can help him.'' The girl's voice cracked as she pleaded with her husband at the sight of her friend, unconscious from the fight. She walked closer to Robin and knelt down beside him, putting a hand to his forehead and then quickly pulling it back with a yelp.

''Rumple! He is freezing. Do something!'' She yelled at him.

''Belle, I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do.'' He whispered to his wife with a lowered head. ''Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.''

''Regina'' Belle whispered.

''No'' Robin gasped. ''Don't tell her anything. She doesn't love me any more; I kept going to see her in the two weeks after I left Marian, and she just pushed me away every single time.''

Robin gasped as a fresh wave of pain washed over him.

''I don't want her to be hurt. She's with Jefferson now. Leave her be.'' Robin's voice cracked, and it wasn't just from the physical pain.

''How do you know?'' Emma asked, leaning back against the wall.

''I saw them,'' he simply said, turning his head to hide his tears.

''Robin, she has to know.'' Belle said, her own eyes watering.

''Promise me you won't tell her, Belle.'' Robin demanded as loud as he could. When she didn't answer he looked to Gold, who nodded as answer to his unspoken request.

''Tell my son I love him more than anything.'' Robin whispered, squeezing Belle's hand. ''And... tell her..'' he hesitated for a second before continuing.

"Tell her I love her, so very much. And tell her... I'm so sorry I hurt her.'' he said before drifting into a deep sleep."

The trio carried him to the hospital, wrapping layers upon layers around him, anything they could find to keep him warm.

Emma, Charming and Belle were startled at the sound of a loud cry.

They turned to see Regina running towards the group, yelling the thief's name as her hurried footsteps carried her closer.

Before she could open the door, Charming put his arm out and stopped her.

''Regina, you have to be strong,'' he warned, attempting to prepare he for the sight of Robin pale and lifeless, a fine sheen of ice coating his skin where his sweat had frozen.

Regina pushed Charming away, with more force behind her than would be expected. ''Let me see him'' she yelled, opening the door and charging into the room.

When she saw him, she came to a halt, her legs almost giving way as she felt her heart shatter.

She slowly started to walk closer to him, a sob of 'no!' with every step until she was sat on the side of his bed.

''No, you do not have the right to die. I won't let you. I accepted that you left me but you can't die, Robin, please... I need you. Please don't die on me," she begged between her sobs.

Robin was so pale, his skin almost too cold to touch. It didn't take a doctor to realise he didn't have long left.

Regina's desperation to force him to wake up let her to put her hands on his shoulders and shake him. ''Robin! You need to wake up. Please, wake up... I love you so much, I can't survive in a world where you don't exist." Regina cried harder and slumped forward, burying her face into his neck, "please... live for me."

She leaned back, cupping his cold and pale face between her hands. ''I'm begging you, Robin; please... wake up. I can't live without you Robin... If you die, I'll die. Please open your eyes.''

When she closed her eyes, a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. She leaned down to kiss him one last time. For a split second she felt hope enter her heart that - just maybe - True Love's Kiss could save him. But Regina withdrew and Robin remained pale and cold, the thought of Robin not loving her as much she loved him almost crushing her already shattered heart.

Her heart.

That was it.

Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.

Without thought she put her hand into Robin's chest and pulled his heart out, wincing as the cold bit into her skin. She stared at his heart for a while, taking note of the white colour and how cold it felt in her hands. Nothing like the warm, red his heart should have been

Regina put down his heart carefully on the table next to her and without giving much thought to any risks her actions may have, she put her hand in her chest and pulled out her own heart.

Grabbing the heart in both hands, she twisted until it split, gasping as a surge of pain shot through her. Holding her breath, Regina placed half of her heart in Robin's chest, and returned the other half into herself.

She waited. And waited.

For several long moments there was nothing. No change at all.

Regina's head dropped to her hands, sobs wracking her body as it finally sank in that she had lost him. Again. Although this time it was forever.

With her head in her hands, Regina missed the ice around Robin melt away and his pallor becoming more of a warm tone.

When he gasped and took a deep breath, Regina jolted upright, a beaming smile on her face as she finally seemed able to breathe again. Her eyes never left his face, waiting for his eyes to open so she could see his beautiful baby blues again, and when she did, Regina couldn't help but fall into his arms and wrap her arms around him as she let out a loud cry of relief.

''Regina'' Robin whispered, his voice rather hoarse as his body tried to recover. ''What did you do?'' he asked, cupping her face with his hands and brushing her tears away.

''Robin... I was so afraid... I thought... I'd lost you. I can't lose you,'' she managed to say between sobs.

''Shh... Regina, I'm here... I'm not going anywhere,'' he promised in an attempt to calm his soulmate down.

''Please Regina, breathe. I'm ok.'' Robin kissed her forehead.

''You're ok?'' Regina breathed, sighing in relief as she wound her arms around his neck, touching her forehead to his.

''I'm ok.'' he reiterated, bringing his arms to rest on her back and hug her tighter.

The events of the past few minutes caught up with Regina and she couldn't help herself from crashing her lips onto Robin's, seeking his tongue with hers as she proved to herself that this was not a dream and he was safe and ok in front of her.

"How did you know something happened?" Robin asked when they parted.

''I felt it. Inside of me Robin, I felt it and... somehow I knew where to find you.'' There was a short pause before Regina brought her fist down onto his torso, crying "don't you dare do that to me again,'' before she buried her face in his chest, hearing his heart beating... no, her heart; she heard her heart beating. She smiled against him and kissed his chest.

Robin turned his head to the side and saw a heart, frozen solid, on the table. his eyebrows scrunched in confusion before he realised what she had done. ''Regina... Please tell me that it's not your heart beating inside of me.''

When she didn't say anything, he got his answer and he felt his temper flare.

''Regina are you insane? You could have died!"

''I didn't care.'' She muttered, tightening her grip on him.

''But I thought you were with-''

''Jefferson? Oh, Robin, I couldn't possibly... I love you. I want you, not him.'' she confessed, craning her neck to kiss him again. He gladly returned the kiss, savouring her mouth as he kissed her deeper with all the pent up passion from the last two weeks. She molded her body to his and interlinked her hands behind his neck.

''Thank you,'' he whispered against her mouth.

''Thank you,'' she answered him rather breathlessly, emphasizing the 'you'.

''For what?'' he asked, smiling.

'You lived for me. You woke up," She whispered, smiling with a couple of tears running down her cheeks. "You came back to me."

''I love you, sweetheart.'' Robin smiled and kissed her again.

''I love you too, Robin,'' she said against his lips as she kissed him back.

''You risked your life for me,'' Robin stated. "Don't do anything like that ever again.''

''As long as you're safe, and with me, I won't need to." She said, closing her eyes as she snuggled into him.

She stayed there with her head on his chest, listening to their heart beating in his chest.

This was where they belonged.

Together.


	4. Seven times at least

**So, three days until the premiere! I CAN'T WAIT. It will be so painful . I don't want even think about it. Thank god we have fics ! **

**Jealous Regina is here .! For Anny Rodrigues. :) **

Rating **M. **

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>Robin and Regina had finally been together after Marian's return. Robin had made things right with her and chose Regina in the end . For two months everything was fine. Great actually. Robin had moved to her house and Roland spent the Weekends with them. She was finally happy after so many painful days. He made her happy. Robin was the most loving and caring man she had ever met.<p>

Nevertheless the last week he seemed a little distant to her. And yet every time she asked him if something was wrong, he just told her; "everything's fine".

Regina was a quite insecure person, especially after what she had been through, and her fear that she might lose him escalated daily; for a week she had been waking up alone. Each morning he was getting up early and he was going for coffee at Granny's. When this situation continued, Regina woke up one day right after him and followed him there.

When she opened the door she saw_ her love _smiling and flirting with Ruby. He was sitting on the bar and when Ruby gave him his coffee their hands touched and Ruby had a mischievous smile on her face.

She was the reason he had been avoiding her. This little bitch was flirting with her man. If Regina hadn't changed so much she would throw a fireball and Ruby would be roasted before she can't say ''hi''. She stood there for a while, her eyes never leaving them and her heart sneak in her chest.

''Here is your coffee handsome,'' Ruby said and she gave him a wicked smile with a wink.

''Thank you, Ruby,'' he answered and smiled back at her.

Regina felt sick to her stomach when she was watching them, and without noticing it, tears started running from her eyes. She couldn't stay another moment and immediately turned her back and left Granny's.

He was leaving her. He was leaving her for this little slut who wanted only him in bed and nothing more. He was leaving Regina, the woman who loved him so much and had given him everything she had . The woman who took him back even when he left her so easily. She could swear this time she hadn't done anything wrong. She thought he was happy with her... but obviously he wasn't.

Regina spent all day walking in the forest, trying to avoid him. What else was she supposed to do? He was going to leave her anyway. And Regina couldn't bear this again. So with all her strength, she walked back to her house with determination. She would face him, and let him go, he would be better without her.

She arrived at the house a couple of minutes later and saw him sitting on the couch, drinking a glass of wine. He didn't even notice her and Regina's heart broke a little bit more. They were together for two months and he hadn't even asked her where she had been all day. Regina was sure he would leave her, now more than ever.

Without even saying 'hi' to him she forced herself into their bedroom. She needed a shower. She undressed herself and let the hot water warm her body.

When she felt her body warm enough she finally allowed herself to cry. She would never be happy; once a villain always a villain. She buried her face in her hands and cried .

When Robin went into their bedroom he saw the bathroom's door open. When he walked closer he listened her cries and sobs and his heart started pounding in his chest.

Without wasting time he got himself into the bathroom and his heart broke for the scene in front of him .

Regina was crying loudly with her hands covering her face and her knees close to her chest. He instantly got close to her and touched her shoulders.

''Regina what's wrong?'' he asked obviously concerned.

''Leave'' she muttered between her sobs.

Robin frowned and asked again.

''Baby tell me what is it?"

Regina didn't answer him and Robin knew he had to do something more. He immediately stood up, got rid of his clothes and got himself into the shower. When he reached forward to hug her she pushed him away.

''Don't touch me!'' she said sharply without looking at him.

Robin knew very well what she needed this moment and he reached her again, more determined this time. He quickly wrapped his arms around her body and hold her tight. At first Regina was fighting him but then she finally gave in to his touch.

''You are leaving me aren't you?'' she whispers between her sobs. Robin's eyes widened in surprise and he hugged her tighter.

''What?'' he only managed to say.

''Just admit it Robin let's face it. You aren't happy with me. You don't want me anymore. You are free to leave'' she said and her voice broke

''Regina what the hell are you talking about? I don't want to leave you, for god's sake.'' he didn't understand anything .

She instantly pushed him away and stood up quickly. She wrapped a towel around her bare body and hurried out of the bathroom. Robin did the same and followed her within seconds.

''Regina, talk to me! What the hell did I do?'' he asked with anger in his voice.

''Stop! Don't play dumb with me anymore. I saw you with Ruby. For a week you've been distant. You barely talk to me. You don't wake up with me anymore and you haven't touched me for days.'' she yelled. ''We used to make love every night Robin and now you barely even kiss me'' she lower her tone and more tears were running down her cheeks. What else has been left for you to do? I get it now. You can go and be with the woman you want.'' Robin's eyes widened and then he understood.

Every morning went early to Granny's, but not because he wanted to flirt with Ruby, for god's sake; she was just helping him to find a job. Ruby knew the town very well and everyone seemed to like her. So it would be easier for him to find a job if Ruby helped him.

He didn't know what to say, so he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her senseless. She responded to his kiss with a long moan. She had missed this so much. He hadn't kissed her like that for a week and Regina couldn't do anything but kiss him back. When they broke the kiss, both breathless, Robin cupped her face and brushed her tears with his thumb.

''Oh Regina, I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot.'' he said and kissed her forehead.

''So you are leaving me,'' she whispered.

''What? No!" He hugged her tighter. "I love you so much. I can't live without Regina. I'll never leave you . Please don't cry . It's too much for me to see you like this.'' he begged.

''Then why you are so distant with me?'' she asked, slightly more calm now. His words were smooth and they had warmed her heart a little.

''The only reason I went every morning to Granny's is because Ruby was helping me to find a job. She knows all the town and everybody likes her, so she offered to help me. Regina, I swear, I haven't eyes for any other woman; I only love you. Ruby and I... we are just friends, and if you want me to stop seeing her I will,'' he took a deep breath. ''I would do anything for you."

She finally seemed to breathe again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight .

''But Regina, the reason I've been distant to you is because, I feel so bad with myself. I'm living in your house, you pay for everything, you buy me clothes. I feel...'' he hesitated for a second before continuing; ''I feel completely useless. I want be able to take you to a restaurant and pay for our dinner. '' he said with the most sad tone Regina had heard him speak with.

''Useless? Are you insane? Robin you make me the happiest woman on the planet. You are anything but useless. Don't you ever say that again. I don't need dinners at restaurants. I only need you.'' she cupped his face and kissed him.

Robin kissed her back, forcing her mouth open with his tongue, making her moan into the kiss.

''Oh god .What did I ever do to deserve you?'' he moaned between their kisses.

Regina was so relieved she couldn't answer him. She just continued kissing him.

Within two seconds there had closed any space between them. They both moaned into the kiss, savouring the taste of each other's mouth.

Robin caressed her bare back, his fingertips becoming damp as he trailed them around her front until he found the ends of her towel and pulled it away from her body. Regina moaned loudly when he cupped her left breast with his hand and started massaging them. He leaned his head down and pulled a nipple into his mouth, caressing with his tongue and then sucking lightly. When he heard her cries he couldn't help but feel himself grow incredibly hard and he brought his other hand to her free breast, his towel falling to the floor.

Robin lifted her up and she locked her legs around his waist. The sensation of his member sliding against her wet heat made them both moan. He sat down on the bed with her in his lap and she ground her hips down onto his. Robin continued sucking her nipples as one of his hands reached between their bodies and started to rub circles on her bundle of nerves. Regina moaned, grasping handfuls of his hair to keep his mouth where she wanted it.

His fingers trailed down and he pushed two into her, she was so wet and ready for him and Robin couldn't help but groan as she clenched and drew his hand deeper. She moved her hips against his hand, her head falling back as he moved his fingers a little faster.

"Baby, you are so wet," he growled against her breasts.

Regina pulled his head to hers, kissing him deeply before she whimpered into his mouth.

"Now outlaw put another of those nimble fingers of yours inside me, now," she ordered, her sensual tone having Robin's breath stuttering for a second.

When he recovered Robin smirked and obligated within seconds, adding a third finger inside of her causing Regina to cry out loudly.

When he started to pumping them in and out of her, a series of long and loud cries left Regina's mouth whilst she continue to moving her hips against his hand.

He started to pump his fingers in and out of her, and a series of long and loud cries left Regina's mouth whilst she continued moving her hips against his hand.

When he ordered her to "stop moving" she opened her eyes in shock.

"Trust me Regina," Robin said with a smirk against her mouth, "and don't move your hips."

When she stilled he pushed his fingers completely inside of her - drawing a gasp from Regina - and started to move them up and down without letting them slide out of her. When he increased his space Regina tagged her nails in his shoulders. This potiotion with her sitting on his lap and his fingers continue their movements inside of her was making Regina crazy.

"God, Robin, what are you doing?" she shouted.

He smirked and escalated his pace inside of her, adding more force into his motions.

"Oh god, Robin, I'm coming, I need to move. It's too much... Please," she cried, her eyes scrunching closed as the sensations overwhelmed her.

"No. Just look at me!" he demanded.

Her legs were shaking, her back was arching and she clenched her teeth together. It was too much. Far too much. But Robin just continued his movements, knowing very well that in a few seconds Regina would have the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt.

"Robin, please, let me move," she whimpered as she felt herself clench around him.

"No, I said look at me." he ordered her again as his fingers moved even faster.

She was so close . He could feel his legs wet with her arousal.

When she finally forced herself to look at him, she saw Robin stare at her with dark eyes full of desire and his lips parted, waiting for her to come on his hands.

''Oh God!'' she screamed when she felt her orgasm hit her _hard_. Her whole body trembling, her legs shaking and her hands clutching whatever she could reach. Robin swore that she might have woken up the neighbours with her screams. Although that didn't stop him from working his fingers faster inside of her.

"Yes, Regina let it go." he said, his fingers still moving vigorously inside her.

"Stop! Stop, Robin." Regina weakly demanded as she pushed his hand away. "I came... It's too much."

When he complied and moved his hand to her hip, she took a deep breath of relief and kissed him.

"God Regina, I could do this to you for days. I love to watch your face when you come." he growled as he cupped her ass, making her hips grind into his.

"I need you," she whispered and took him in her hand.

Robin let a long groan but took her hand off his member and laid it on his shoulder.

"If you continue that I won't take long." He said, smirking at her, "so, let me make up to you for the last week."

She didn't respond; she just let out a long moan at the feel of him at her entrance. She shifted her hips slightly to position his tip at her wet folds and she loudly cried out when she sank down onto him, taking all of him inside her.

Without wasting any time, Regina started to move her hips, initially riding him slowly in an effort to make the moment last and just enjoy the feeling of having him inside of her. He restraint didn't last long; in mere seconds she increased her pace and they both let out a low groan.

"God Regina, you feel so good," he whispered as he squeezed her ass with his hands, pushing himself inside of her hard and fast.

They were both really close already, and their thrusts were faster and harder, too caught up in each other for any conscious effort to slow themselves down. Regina let her head fall to Robin's neck, biting and sucking ensuring she left marks behind, wanting him to remember this night long after they faded away.

"Regina, you're leaving marks on my neck," he warned, breathless. Not that he wasn't enjoying it.

"Gift for Ruby," she retorted as her mouth continued it's work, the red marks now tinged with purple.

"Regina-"

She cut him off with a sultry; "Shut up and take me harder."

Robin chuckled and increased his pace, his thrusts erratic as he reached between their bodies in an effort to rub quick circles to her clit. Regina's body jerked and she let out a loud cry.

"Come for me, Regina" he ordered her, feeling her clench around him with a groan.

"Just like that Robin. God, don't stop," she breathed against his mouth as she felt herself climb higher and higher with increasing speed.

They both shouted each other's names as they came, their moans triggering the other's high.

After a few seconds they both fell onto the bed with heavy breaths. Too exhausted and spent to move away from each other, they stayed like that; Regina lying on top of him with him still inside of her.

Robin sighed. "That was..."

"I know," she breathed, kissing him again.

"I'm too tired to move." Robin complained, chuckling. "Can you?"

"No way; we are just going to have to sleep like this tonight. Okay?" she responded, only half joking.

Robin laughed, taking a deep breath before he lifted her up carefully so he could slide out of her, wincing as he did so. He pulled her close to his body and kissed her again.

''Oh, and Robin? Tell Ruby tomorrow that if she smiles at you like that again I will roast before she can flick her hair over her shoulder." She threatened, trying to look serious.

"You are so jealous." Robin teased with a smirk.

"No woman is allowed to flirt the 'Evil Queen's man.'" Regina stated.

''Robin rolled his eyes, humouring her as he rolled on top of her, saying; "What ever you say, your majesty."

"What are you doing?" she asked, smiling.

"I promise to make it up for you for a week, milady. So we have to make love seven times, for seven days." Robin kissed her neck and she gasped.

"Oh, at least," she agreed, wrapping her legs around him as her mouth met his.


	5. Come back to me

**I only update this because I have already written it. NOT BECAUSE I BELEIVE IT. NOT AFTER THE PREMIERE.**

**IM SO FUCKING PISSED. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ROBIN? HE IS A JERK. HE LEFT HER LIKE SHE MEANS NOTHING TO HIM. HE SAW HER FOR ONE SECOND AND HE JUST LEFT HER. **

**Also, obviously Regina is going TOTTALY CRAZY. One minute she cries and next she wants to destroy Marian. (OKAY IM FULL WITH HER IN THIS. ) But if she do it...R.I.P OUTLAW QUEEN. **

**Im not okay ,Im sad, BUT MOST OF ALL IM PISSED. Robin you better FIX THIS SHIT. **

* * *

><p>Regina was at the Rabbit hole drinking her third glass of tequila. She was trying desperately not to think about <em>him<em> but she just couldn't do it. He was everywhere, but nowhere near her at the same time.

His wife was back. His very-much-alive Marian was with him right now, and Regina was all alone in the bar, drinking her fifth shot of tequila. This situation was killing her slowly.

Three weeks had passed since she was happy, finally happy after years of misery. She had found her soulmate. And then had promptly lost him.

After Marian's return he had come many times to her house, begging her to speak with him but she didn't want to listen to him; she couldn't face him. The last time was a week ago.

"_Regina, please… open the damn door; we need to talk." Robin yelled through her door after knocking for several minutes._

"_Leave, Robin, we are done. I don't want to do this." Regina responded, desperately trying to keep her voice even. "We have nothing to talk about. Your wife is back; you don't need me anymore." _

"_No! You can't say that. I can't just forget about you. Please, open the door Regina." He begged again._

"_Well, I can forget! We hadn't something so strong. It's done. You can leave, because I'm perfectly fine, and don't come back." She said loudly, tears running down her cheeks as she slowly walked towards the door. Regina raised her arm and rested her palm on the wood, resisting the urge to open it and just fall into his arms. _

"_You're lying, Regina, we both know that. We both have strong feelings for each other. You can't deny it." Robin rested his palm on the door, unknowingly in the exact same place Regina's was. When he received no response, he let his hand fall and turned to leave. He'd come back in a few days, and maybe this time she would let him talk._

Now, Regina was so drunk she couldn't really think clearly. She missed him, she needed him, she loved him and she regretted that she lied to him. She couldn't stop her hands from taking out her phone and texting him.

_Robin, please don't leave me. Pick me... choose me... love me. I love you. It's selfish I know, but it's killing me that you are not by my side anymore. I am waiting for you. Please come back to me. _

It was desperate and pathetic, sober Regina would have known that. But she was so inebriated at that point that it didn't even matter.

She just wanted him to know that she needed him.

The night was just like every other night for Robin; Regina was on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her, he couldn't sleep, he was lying to his wife and he missed her like crazy. When he heard his new phone make a noise he jumped from the couch and instantly opened it. With each word of the message, tears built up in his eyes. Regina was in so much pain. How could he be so foolish and not go back to her sooner? He immediately stood up and got dressed. He needed to go and check on her.

Within ten minutes he was at her house, furiously knocking on her door. When she didn't answer he couldn't wait any more, and using his superior lock-picking skills he sneaked into her house… he was a thief after all. When he searched every inch of the house and had no luck, his heart started pounding in his chest.

_Where could she be at this time?_ he thought as he left her house. He needed to find her; it was nearly three in the morning, after all.

When he was walking the streets of Storybrook he tried to think about where she would be, and as he was fairly new to the town he was a little stuck for ideas. But then he saw the Rabbit hole in front of him, "_Of course"_ he whispered to himself, it was the most likely place for her to be.

His eyes were scanned the place as soon as he set foot in the door, it only took a few seconds before he found her sitting on the bar with her hands covering her face, shoulders gently shaking. Robin's heart dropped when he realised she was crying.

He immediately started walking towards her, and when he was close enough to hear her sobs, his heart broke. He had caused this. A wave of guilt washed though him.

Without thinking he wrapped her body and pulled her close to his chest. Regina jumped back, pushing him away with a hand on his chest as she looked right into his eyes. Robin felt even worse about himself when he met a swirling storm of pain and heartache behind chocolate brown.

Robin kissed her forehead as he caressed her hair in an effort to calm her down.

"You came," she whispered as she stood and locked her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder.

He cupped her face, forcing her to look at him, and when their heads was close enough he smelled it; she was drunk, really drunk.

"Regina what are you doing here?" he asked her gently.

"Drinking." She responded in a tone that said '_obviously'. _She molded her body to his, needing to feel his warmth.

"Come on let's get you home," Robin said, lifting her up into his arms when she stumbled.

"Put me down, Robin. I can walk," she complained.

"I know," Robin said with a smile, "but I want to hold you."

Regina's smile didn't fade the whole journey home, the contact they both desperately needed warming their bones.

They were at her house quickly, Robin went upstairs and placed her in her bed. He sat down next to her and caressed her face, brushing her tears with his thumb.

"Don't leave," she pleaded.

Robin instantly lay down next to her and pulled her close to him. Regina put her head onto his chest and hugged him tight, trying to quell the fear that he'd leave.

"I'm not going anywhere, my love. Just sleep, and when you wake up… I'll be here," he promised.

A fresh wave of tears ran from her eyes as she listened to his words. Robin didn't let the tears stay on her cheeks for long, brushing them away with his thumb as he whispered soft words to her. After a short while, when she was calm enough, he leaned back and moved his hands to her clothes, starting to gently undress her.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked, breathless from the feeling of his hands over her skin

"Shh, I'm not doing anything; I just want to help you change your clothes." Robin answered, his voice as soft and gentle as his touch. "You need to rest, and these clothes don't even let you breathe, Regina. Let me take care of you."

Robin didn't know how he kept his composure; yes, he was a gentleman, and yes, he wanted to take care of Regina. But his soulmate – the woman he loved dearly – was wearing only underwear, and his body's natural reaction was to want her, to want nothing more than to make love to her. But he would not do that. Not whilst she was not herself, he would never take advantage of her like that. And certainly not when he still hadn't cleared things up with Marian.

When she was finally clad in her nightwear, he lay down next to her and pulled her hand to his chest, closing his eyes as they both fell asleep.

Before too long, Robin was woken up by Regina's cries and the sharp sting of her nails digging into his chest.

He looked over to her and saw her lips moving in small whimpers; ''_Please ... please Robin, don't leave me… Don't go back to her… I love you Robin.''  
><em>Although Robin only made out parts, his heart broke into pieces; he had caused her so much pain.  
>But what he was supposed to do? His wife was back… he couldn't just leave her. He had to try. But now Robin knew. He could feel it; he had to make things right.<br>He loved Regina with all he had, and he didn't want her to be like this. Especially because of his actions.

He caressed her back, moving his hand in a soothing motion and holding her close to him as he pressed kisses to her face in his effort to calm her cries.

''Shush, Regina, calm down… I'm here." He whispered, but she didn't seem to hear him.

''Regina, wake up. I'm here, wake up… please.'' he begged whilst slightly jostling her.

When she opened her eyes and saw him, he finally seemed to breathe again.

''I'm here.'' he whispered and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

''I'm sorry I woke you. If you have to leave… it's okay; I'll understand,'' she said, sadness in every word.

''What? Do you really believe I'd leave you like this?'' he asked with surprise.

"You don't have to do that, you know; pretend you care." she told him, and her voice broke.

''Do you really believe that? Do you really think I don't care about you?" He couldn't believe that she really thought that he didn't care about her.

''I don't know what to believe Robin, I don't.'' she answered him, avoiding looking him in the eye.

''You don't know anything, Regina." Robin said as he got up from the bed, starting to pace the floor of her room.

"Do you have any idea how painful this is for me?" he asked with a raised voice.

She laughed ironically ''_painful''_ she muttered.

''Yes Regina; 'painful'. You think you are the only one who suffering here? You think that's easy for me?'' he almost yelled at her.

"Why the hell wouldn't it be? You have your family back. You left me like I mean nothing to you," Regina said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "So why on earth should I believe that's not easy for you? I am the one who ended up alone, as I always do," she continued, before burying her face in her hands.

''So you think it is easy for me to pretend that I don't miss you, every single day? You think it's easy to dream of you every night? And then wake up and realise I don't have you by my side? You think it's easy to lie down next to my wife when every inch of me needs you? I have to work so hard to even give her a smile. You think it's easy for me to not grab you and kiss you whenever I see you in front of me?"

Robin's hands shook as he raised them to his face, wiping away several tears that had wet his cheeks.

Now Regina was looking at him with open mouth. She was curled up on her bed with her chin on her knees not knowing what to say. She didn't know all this. How could she? He had never said those things to her.

She stood up and walked towards him. She raised her hands and brushed his tears away. Now, it was her turn to calm _him_ down. When she looked into his eyes she saw it; all the pain and sadness was there. He hadn't lied to her when he said it wasn't easy for him.  
>She felt the need to wrap her arms around him and hug him tight. Then she gave into that need. Because she couldn't fight it anymore, and as the alcohol had left her system, when she looked back on this moment there would be no blaming her inebriated state.<p>

''Then leave her and come back to me'' she breathed with her head on his chest.

'' I... I don't know if I can Regina,'' he said and hugged her tighter for fear that she might step back.

''You can Robin. If you really want to be honorable you must. Honor isn't just upholding the vows you made. Honor means truth and honesty. And this is not honor; this is a big lie. And this situation hurts so many people. You, me, her... If you really want to be with me and you don't love her anymore then you must tell her. This is honor."

''You are right,'' he admitted, somewhat begrudgingly. It seemed no matter what he did, he would be hurting someone he cared about.

''Do you love me?'' Regina asked, rather timidly.

''Of course I love you,'' Robin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Perhaps it was.

Robin leaned forwards and brushed his lips against hers. He needed to kiss her, and from the way she opened her mouth, gladly returning the kiss, it appeared she needed to kiss him too. Their tongues met and they both moaned. He put his hands around her waist and lifted her up, placing her carefully on the bed without breaking the kiss. Climbing on top of her, he lay his body on top of hers and let his hands roam over her figure. He wanted her so much. And he wanted her now.

But he had to make things right first. They both knew it. And so, after a couple of minutes, they broke the kiss, both breathless.

''You have to go, now, because I won't be able to hold myself away from you if we carry on,'' she muttered, unable to resist kissing him again.

''I'll come back tomorrow. I promise, okay?'' He said, smiling against her mouth. After one last quick kiss, he got up and left.

The next day he came. He came back to her. And the joy of being reunited had them making love endlessly, the thought of not touching the other unthinkable. When they were too exhausted to pleasure the other they held each other so close it was a small wonder how they could even breathe properly. But none of them cared.

Neither slept long; after a short while Robin would usually wake Regina up, overwhelmed with his need for her again and again. She gladly lost her sleep for that.

After a particularly vigorous round, and whilst they were catching their breath, Regina looked Robin in the eye and ordered him; ''Don't ever leave me again.''

''Never, my love. I promise.'' he said, kissing her again and then pulling her body to rest atop his.

Because this was where they were meant to be; together.

* * *

><p><strong>I WISH WITH ALL MY HEART OUTLAW QUEEN WILL BE AN ENGAME...BUT I DON'T NOW HOW AM I ACTUALLY BELIEVE IT AFTER THIS. <strong>


	6. Every trace of you, I replaced with him

**Jealous Robin strikes again.! Many thanks to my friend Zoe for her help AGAIN. ! Enjoy and tell me what you think :)**

Two weeks after Marian's return and she hadn't seen him. He had clearly chosen his wife and Regina's soul was torn apart. She would never find happiness. It was just what she deserved after the terrible things she had done in the past.

That night she couldn't stay in her home any more and she decided to go to the Rabbit hole for one drink, or two, or ten. 'Who cares?' she thought; nobody. So she dressed up and left her house. She used to hate this place, but now it seemed to offer her something like comfort. Or at least lots of drinks.

''Tequila'' she ordered sharply, not even looking at the barman. She didn't care anyway. After a while she ordered a second round and she was about to drink the third glass of tequila when she heard a voice.

''Rough day?'' he asked, smiling.

Regina didn't know who he was so he barely gave him a glance. ''It's none of your concern.'' she answered sharply.

''Can I buy you another drink, your majesty?'' he smirked at her. Her sass was quite charming; he had always loved sassy women.

Regina frowned and turned her head to look at him.

''Who the hell are you?'' she asked curiously; he was starting to annoy her a little.

''Let me buy you a drink and I'll tell you my name; milady'' he said softly smiling at her.

''Call me like that again i'll have your head on a plate!'' she snapped. He couldn't call her that; it reminded her of him. And that was the last thing she needed right now.

''Oh. Okay your majesty I understand'' he said smiling, unmoved by her threat.

She didn't respond to his ordering drinks for both of them.

''So who are you?'' she asked again, more calmly and with the glass of tequila in her hands.

''Will Scarlet your majesty'' he answered softly with a dazzling grin.

They talked for a while. He made her laugh and she was a little bit drunk but she didn't care for anything . Not any more. After the fourth round she felt lightheaded and just a little unreserved, and she found herself talking to him about her being unfortunate in matters of love two times, one inexplicably more painful than the other.

Will had grown to like her - from their half hour heart-to-heart - and seeing her upset tugged at him. Without thinking or wasting time, he leaned fowards and pressed his lips to hers .

That moment, Robin entered the bar, needing an escape from his current predicament; he had his wife back, but his heart was asking for Regina. So he decided to go for a drink to clear his mind, perhaps find a little inner peace and quiet from the turmoil. But what he saw did not offer peace and broke his heart even more.

Regina... HIS Regina, kissing another man.

He froze in his place, his fists clenched, and the first thing in his mind was 'murder'.

He wanted to go and murder this man right away. He knew he shouldn't; he had made his decision and he had to live with it. But his mind refused to wander from the murderous thoughts of shooting an arrow into his neck

Had he taken his bow and arrows with him, it was doubtful the man would be still alive.

What the hell was she doing? Kissing another man? Was he that easy to get over? He was still suffering with his love for her and she had just forgotten everything already?

The man shifted for a different angle and Robin felt his blood boil. Will Scarlet? Of all the men... Will? If he didn't already despise him for his lack of adherence to his rules - and thus putting all his men in danger - him thinking he had the right to go and kiss his Regina would do it. How dare he touch his woman?

Only Robin had the right to touch her and kiss her. He was her soulmate; Will was not.

Robin felt his anger growing and his breath quickening. Although partially aimed at Regina; how could she let someone touch and kiss her? He had to stop that now. Before he was driven insane.

The two pulled apart and Robin felt a wave of relief wash through him, but then he saw Regina smiling at him. So first she kissed him and now she was smiling at him? With the smile she had told Robin was 'just his'?

Robin stood still, ramrod straight, fuming. At least until Will leaned forwards and whispered something into her ear which made her laugh; then he couldn't control his anger anymore.

He instantly walked toward this fucking man and without hesitating a moment, grabbed his jacket and punched him hard in the face.

Will fell hard on the floor, letting out a groan of pain as he cupped his nose.

''What the hell do you think you are doing?'' Regina yelled as she turned her head and faced Robin, anger taking over her features.''Are you insane!?''

Robin didn't answer; they already had audience and he couldn't speak the true reason for his outburst where everyone could hear him. He grabbed her arm and forced her out of the Rabbit hole.

Regina tried to pry her arm from his grip on their way out, but he held her too firmly and didn't listen, too lost drowning in his jealousy. When they were finally alone, out of the Rabbit hole and down one of the side alleys, he released her and turned to face her.

''What are you doing with him?'' he asked, his voice full of anger regardless of him desperately trying to regain in his temper.

''That's none of your business,'' she answered sharply.

''Answer me Regina, what the fuck are you doing with him''? he asked again, louder.

Regina then, put on her ''Evil Queen'' mask and spoke, hiding all traces of her heartbreak.

''Oh, you didn't see? We were kissing. Until you interrupted us,'' she said it like it wasn't a big deal. Why the hell was he here? He should be with his wife. He had left her.

Robin took a trembling deep breath and ran his hands through his hair in an effort to calm himself.

''What is the matter Robin? Did you think that I would wait for you forever?'' she continued in a serious tone. Truth to be told, if he had asked for time, she'd have given it to him. But he didn't; he just left her. So there was nothing wrong in her kissing another man.

And yet her heart had felt so wrong when her lips met Will's, but it was a welcome distraction, despite his kiss not stirring anything in her.

''You replaced me so easily?'' Robin asked. He felt betrayed, and he knew it was wrong because he was the one who left her. But it didn't change the pain and jealously which had hit him when he saw Regina kissing another man.

''No,'' she yelled and raised a menacing finger towards him. ''No, you don't have the right to judge me about this.'' she said trying not to let the tears run from her eyes. ''You left me, you chose Marian. I make no apologies for how I choose to repair what YOU broke''

''Regina please,''

''No. Shut up. I don't want to hear anything from you. '' she turned her back to leave but his words stopped her.

''Why him?" Robin called after her, a dark, twisted smirk on his face, "is it because he fucks you better?''

Regina turned again and started walking towards him slowly. She would hurt him as he hurt her. She would break him like he broke her. If he wanted to play dirty, she could play dirty. He had obviously forgotten he was dealing with the Evil Queen.

''Yes , because he fucks me better.'' she was close to him now. She could feel his breath on her face. She slowly leaned her head close to his and touched his cheek with hers; they both whimpered at the contact, as she whispered in his ear.

''Do you wanna know where?'' she asked with low could feel him tensed . ''We fucked on my bed; yes Robin, on the same bed we made love.'' His anger escalated at every word of hers, his mind flashing with images of him and Regina when they made love and then with Will and Regina. His fists clenched so hard his nails dug into his skin, his knuckles turning white. Blood collected under his nail and trailed down from the self-inflicted crescent-shaped cuts he had made, but he didn't give a damn right now.

''No'' he whispered, as he tried desperately to control his mind, keeping himself together.

But Regina wasn't done with him yet.''Oh yes Robin, we fucked in front of the fire place; do you remember Robin? Our first time'' she tried to pretend that she didn't care, with all the strength she had, because if she let herself feel she would fall into his arms. And that couldn't happen.

"We fucked on the table," Regina whispered. His veins could be discerned under his skin flowing with pulsating blood and his eyes scrunched closed.

''Stop,'' he quietly whispered as his body shook from her words. Regina barely could hear him.

But she didn't stop. She continued, the part of her that felt a little happier when other people were hurting too taking over... ''Every trace of you, I replaced with him. But God Robin, the fuck on the table was so great; I came three times and-'' she was going to continue, to keep talking until he looked as broken as she felt.

But when she looked at him, and saw exactly that, she hesitated.

Robin couldn't take it anymore and he felt the earth crumble under his feet. He fell to his knees with his hands on his face and begun weeping. It was too much for him. He couldn't live with the thought of someone else touching his woman. Marian may be his wife but he didn't feel that she was his. Regina was the woman he loved. The woman that he always would love.

''Please... stop'' he begged between sobs, and Regina felt her heart breaking in her chest.

She stayed there for a second looking at him, tears making their way down her own cheeks. She had hurt him enough, and she had done it all with lies. All lies.

When she saw him on his knees, begging her to stop, she felt worse than ever before. She had to tell him the truth; it was unfair to make him suffer because she was hurting. She slowly lowered herself onto hers knees right in front of him and raised her hands to touch his. She pulled his hands away from his face and forced him to look at her. Robin's head was low, and Regina cupped his cheek and drew his gaze up to hers.

There she saw all the pain she had caused him, without good reason. A wave of guilt washed through her and she couldn't prevent herself from hugging him tightly.

Robin's head was against her chest and she was caressing his hair in order to calm him down.

''I lied.'' she whispered in his ear.

Robin instantly raised his head and looked into her eyes.

''What?" he managed to say, after taking a deep breath.

Regina wiped his tears from his cheeks and kissed the spot which they had fallen onto.

''I love you'' she only said as her own tears were running down her cheeks.

''But you said...'' he was going to continue but she cut him off.

''I know, I lied. I... can't let anyone else touch me Robin '' she admitted.''I love you. Only you.''

''Then why did you do this?'' he asked.

''I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me. Break you, like you broke me. I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking, but I swear Robin I haven't done anything'' she confessed.

''But I saw you kissing him'' he couldn't believe her so easily; after everything she had said.

''Yes... I met him an hour ago. I was drunk and he offered me comfort... I was missing you and he kissed me. That's all."

He knew he had no right to act like she was cheating on him but he couldn't help it. That's what it felt like, and all because of a kiss. Just a kiss. What was he going to do if Regina moved on? What if she managed to love someone else? Someone who wasn't him. He instantly wrapped his arms around her pulling her against his body and held her so tight, she couldn't even breathe properly.

He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts.

''I don't wanna see you near him again.'' he said possessively, ''near anyone again."

''Robin,'' she breathed weakly. How could he be so selfish?

''No. I can't picture you with another man'' he cupped her face and looked right through her eyes. ''I just can't''.

''Robin do you know how selfish this is?" she asked, a new wave of tears running from her lashes.

''I love you'' he breathed.

''Yes...but it doesn't change the fact that you chose her.'' she stated and her voice broke.

''Regina, she is my wife''

''And I'm what Robin? What am l to you?'' she told him with raised voice.

He breathed heavily and lowered his head. He knew he was hurting her.

''You are the woman I love.''

''Apparently not enough,'' she pointed out, her voice full of pain.

Robin didn't know what to say, so he did the one thing he wanted to do for a long time. He crashed his lips to hers.

They both moaned at the contact. Regina wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight like her life depended on it. Robin raised his hand to hold her head, tilting it to satisfy his need to deepen the kiss until his tongue was caressing hers. He had missed her so much. They continued their kiss moving their heads side to side, devouring each others' mouths as the strain of their separation caught up with them and made them desperate.

After what seemed like hours they broke the kiss, both breathless.

''I've missed you so much.'' he admitted as he placed his forehead again hers. ''I'll leave her."

''What?'' she said, a frown appearing on her face as she thought she was hearing things.

''I love you enough. I love you more than enough. I'll talk to her.'' he said, and stood up, helping her to her feet.

''Robin I..-''

''Don't.'' He said putting his finger in front of her lips, then moving his hand to caress them with his thumb as he couldn't help but stare at them with hunger.

''These lips are mine.'' he said possessively. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her against his body. ''This body is mine'' he whispered as he trailed his hand up and down her spine, making Regina gasp at the contact. He lowered his other hand from her lips to her chest where her heart was. ''This heart is mine.'' he continued and kissed her again. ''You are mine''

Regina was looking at him speechless, not knowing what to say, but knowing he spoke the truth.

''Say it,'' he ordered possessively as he tightened his hold around her.

''Yours.'' she whispered, smiling, before kissing him again.

Because it was truth.

They were only for each other.

Forever.


	7. You own me

**Hey there! I saw this scene of Scandal ,and I couldn't help but write this instantly.! I said'' This is outlaw queen.! I hope you will like it. Many thanks this time to Saskwatche who was so nice and help me with the mistakes , plus it make it better! Thank you.! :) I had this prompt for months , but I couldn't update it without beta-ing :p So thanks to this girl , here it is. ! This words is from Scandal , as I said before , not from me. The smut scene although is from me :P Enjoy ...reviews makes me happy.!**

**Warnings : Super rating M. **

Regina couldn't do this anymore. She had to stop it. She had to be a better person than a dirty mistress. Every night Robin came into her house and they found themselves making passionate love in every corner of the house. Every night was the same. At the moment she opened the door she knew. She knew that she couldn't resist him. She loved him, his voice, his scent, his words every time he was taking her passionately against the wall, on the couch, , on the floor, on her bed. Every inch of this house reminded her of him now. For two months he had been cheating on his wife with her; and she couldn't do anything to stop it… She knew the moment she would open that door they would end up making love one, two, three and sometimes even four times.

They both knew that they had to stop this. It was cheating and it was wrong. Yes, it was terribly sinful, but it felt so good at the same time. And once they were done, they both were too exhausted, from their love making, they simply laid there, curled into each other for hours, whispering sweet nothings and caressing every inch of each other's body. But then, then when morning came, the most difficult thing came too. He had to leave, return to his wife and that was killing Regina, because she was the one who ended up all alone again… as always.

But this night Regina was determined to put an end to it. She was waiting for him, like usual, but this time was a different one. She would stop it…

When she heard the door, her heart started beating fast and for one second, only one second, she hesitated… She wasn't ready, but then she came to her senses and mentally prepared herself. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

She barely had time to understand what was happening. Robin wrapped her body with his strong arms and pinned her against the wall kissing her passionately. His hands were everywhere and he was taking her breath away. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she gladly returned the kiss moaning. But then she remembered what she had promised to herself... Tonight she would put an end to it. So with all the strength she could find in herself, she pushed him away. Robin frowned, looking at her with confusion in his eyes. He took a step forward to reach her, but she gently shoved him again.

"No... I can't do this anymore. This has to stop. Now!" she said sharply.

Robin's eyes widened because he haven't seen that one coming. But he couldn't stop it. He just couldn't… "Are you trying to drive me away?! Because I'm not going anywhere." he said passionately.

"I don't have to drive you away," she took a step forward and raised her finger to him, "you are married, you have children, you ARE away. By definition YOU ARE AWAY ROBIN! You're unavailable." she raised both of her hands, took a step back and she turned her back to him.

"So this is about Marian…?" he knew it. But he had to confirm it.

"No…" she cried. But they both knew better. She turned to look at him. "I smile at her, and I take off my clothes for you…" she stared into his deep blue eyes. "I wait for you... I watch for you... My whole life is you…!" She confessed tears streaming down her face. "I can't breathe because I'm waiting for you! You own me... You _control_ me! I… I belong to you-" She was going to continue but he cut her off.

"You own _ME_!" he yelled, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, emotion overwhelming him at her confession. "_YOU_ control me! I belong to you!" He took a deep breath frustrated. "Do you think I don't want to be a better man?! Do you think that I don't want to dedicate myself to my marriage?" he was crying now. "Do you really think that I don't want to be honorable?!" he yelled even louder. He walked closer to her. "I love you. I'm in love, with you. You are the love of my life… My feelings are controlled by the look on your face. I can't breathe without you, I can't sleep without you, I wait for you, I watch out for you." He closed the distance between them and she could feel his breath on her face. His words had rendered her speechless. She was looking at him with her brown eyes full of tears and skepticism. "I exist for you." He said tears running from his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair and continued "If I could escape all of this and run away with you…" he shook his head, for a moment considering it truly, until her figured that there was one more thing, other than Regina, he lived for. There was Roland too. He couldn't leave him. "You are nobody's victim Regina, I belong to you" he said again. She had to understand that simple fact; she was his and he was hers. "We are in this together…" he took a step back. Tears were running from his lashes.

"Robin I love you. Please don't leave…" she whispered her voice cracking as she tried to suppress a sob.

He didn't need to hear nothing else. The former thief instantly leaned on her and hugged her tight like his life depended on it. With both hands he cupped her porcelain face and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. She wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her legs around his waist while he carried her to her bedroom.

They stopped kissing for a moment. He needed to watch where he was actually going, so Regina took advantage of it and started kissing, sucking and licking along his jawline and down the crook of his neck, her lips bit gently his earlobe resulting in a low and sensual groan escaping the thief's mouth. He laid her on the bed and his lips found hers again. He kissed her desperately while his hands were busy getting rid of Regina's blouse and hers were trying vehemently to remove his shirt…

After mere seconds her hands trailed off to his pants as she tried to untie and pull off his jeans. Robin did the same while trailing kisses on her neck, exploring her torso until he found the valley between her breasts. He pushed roughly on her bra and he pulled one of her breast into his mouth licking and sucking her nipple while massaging the other with his hand. She moaned in anticipation and arched her back. She pushed his head gently to the other breast and took his hand to the other, encouraging him to touch her everywhere. He ferociously ripped her bra off and continued sucking her breasts, but Regina couldn't wait… She needed his mouth somewhere else. She pushed his head gently to a lower region, arching her back and grinding her hips to his until he understood her obvious message.

He smirked kissing her belly and leaned his head where she needed him. Slowly the thief pulled on the former Queen's panties –with his teeth-, as he was done getting rid of them, he pulled his head between her legs and raised his eyes up to see her pale face. She was utterly stunning. Her cheeks were red; her mouth was half open and her eyes were full of desire.

"Robin." She begged and she pulled her hips closer to his face. She could feel his breath on her core and it driving her completely mad. Robin brushed his nose on her clit and Regina jerked her back, moaning.

"Please, no teasing…" she begged in a husky voice. She was completely at his mercy. The moment his tongue started to strike her bundle of nerves she gasped and ran her hand through his hair grasping and tugging to bring him closer to her. He flicked his tongue up and down on her clit causing the former Evil Queen to moan loudly. She let out a small cry when his tongues slides in her wet folds finding a particular spot and hitting it over and over again while his thumb continued his previous work on her bundle of nerves. Regina's hips grinded in harmony with Robin's flickering tongue, as she was enjoying his warm mouth against her.

He tried multiple ways of continuing his work; he wanted to memorize every single reaction of his lover's face and body. Wanted to know what she craved and what she didn't... He could've continued doing this to her... torturing her slowly for hours.

When his tongue found her way back to her clit he pushed easily two fingers inside her pumping them in and out. He groaned at the sensation; she was so wet and ready to take him in. And he knew he couldn't wait much longer.

"Robin…" She whispered between moans.

"What?" he asked with a low and husky voice. He knew very well what she wanted, but he was going to torturing her for what she thought of doing to him; pushing him away once more.

"You know what?" She tried to sit up but he put his hand on her belly and pushed her down. Regina let her head fall back sighing; obviously annoyed.

"Say it Regina!" He ordered while his fingers quickened their pace inside of her.

"Please…" she whimpered.

"Say it! I want to hear you say it." he demanded putting a third finger inside of her pumping in and out in a much faster motion. Regina was unable to breathe as her walls clenched around Robin's fingers. He groaned out loud and pulled in and out of her with more force. He wanted her so much right now. He wanted to be deep buried inside of her to see her body shake from the feeling of him inside of her, he wanted to make her scream his name over and over again, he wanted her to beg him to take her harder. He wanted everything. And he was determined to make her implore him over and over again.

"I want you inside me now! Is this possible for you?" she asked as she grasped his forearm to pull him closer to her. He didn't stop his fingers as he leaned his forehead on hers, pulling her in for a rough kiss. Regina begged him desperately now,_ "please Robin I need you please..." _But Robin just increased his pace without touching her bundle of nerves. Regina couldn't bare it anymore and she tried to use her own hand to touch herself, but Robin grasped it and pulled it above her head.

"No," he growled, "_you_ are not coming until _I_ say so."

She let out a frustrated moan, her body shaking in arousal and she tried hopelessly to bare the torture a little longer. The sounds escaping her mouth were turning Robin on terribly, he was ready to take her on the spot, but for the sake of his little game, he could wait a bit longer.

"Stop teasing and just rub my clit, Robin! I can't take this anymore." This time she was not begging; she was ordering it.

"Touch yourself." He ordered.

She quickly put her hand and finally she rubbed her bundle of nerves as she sighed in relief.

"Oh my god, Regina you are amazing." He groaned as he pulled his lips to hers again. He grasped her hand and pulled it above her head and before Regina could protest again he positioned himself at her entrance.

He teased her mercilessly her clit with the tip of his length then he slid inside of her causing Regina to cry out loudly. He groaned as her walls clenched once more around him.

"Oh god! Yes! Robin!" She moaned against his mouth as she locked her legs around his waist, giving him the chance to thrust deeper into her and no means of sliding out of her even if he wanted to. Not that he intended to… He immediately started to take her with deep and slow thrusts, pounding her on her clit every time. She whimpered and she jerked her hips up to meet his thrusts urging him to keep going.

"Don't you ever dare to push me away again…" he managed to say in a dangerous tone, while his thrusts became harder and deeper. Regina arched her back and moaned in response. Her breath shortening as he slammed into her faster and harder than ever before.

"Faster!" She ordered. Robin executed her demand as soon as it was spoken.

"Promise me." He whispered inside her mouth. He pulled her legs to his shoulders as he changed his angle to hit _the_ sweet spot inside her. Forcing Regina to grasp the sheets tightly and she let out a sharp cry while he plunged into her passionately. "I said, promise me." he ordered louder.

"I promise!" she moaned loudly. She was so close to crossing the line between here and the heavens high above and Robin could feel it. He plunged into her even faster and harder while he sat up -never stopping his movement- and grabbed her hips to change the thrusting angle once more. He wanted to see every inch of her body… See every move and every expression on her face.

"Robin I'm- …" she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence before she felt his thumb rubbing her clit and forming quick circles over it, while he heaved into her relentlessly.

"Look at me." He ordered. She forced her fluttering eyes to open and locked her brown gaze with his blue. Their eyes dark with desire. "Come for me Regina, you are marvelous." he demanded. "I've got you." He continued without stopping his movements.

"Keep talking." She said breathless. She was enjoying talking to him like this. It was driving her insane.

She spread her legs and opened herself in front of him even more as he continued rubbing circles over her clit faster. "You are beautiful and terribly stunning, I go crazy every time I see you like this…" he kissed her breast as he increased his pace inside of her even more.

Regina whimpered, her legs were shaking and she dug her nails into his forearm.

"Please Robin please don't stop…" she begged louder as she felt overwhelmed by hundreds of sensations rushing through her body and making her climax. She clenched around him as he was fucking her through the orgasm she let out a long scream and shouted his name over and over again as she came, causing Robin to explode inside her with a loud and guttural groan. He let his head fall onto her chest while she locked her legs around his hips.

"That's it my love, you are perfect." He muttered as his head rolled into her neck. They both were trying to catch their breaths.

She didn't want him out of her yet and when he tried to move, she stopped him.

"Stay." she hugged him tighter.

Robin's considerable length got softer inside her, but he didn't move. He leaned his head and gave her a soft kiss.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she breathed in an exhausted voice.

"Don't do that to me ever again. I'll work things out, I promise."

"Don't leave tonight. Sleep with me, for once, please…" she pleaded tears pricking the corner of her eyes and running freely from them.

"Shh... I'll stay. Don't cry, it's killing me Regina, please." he begged as he brushed away her tears. It was really killing him to see her like this. This woman had been through hell –and back- and she deserved to be happy... to be loved. He looked deep into her eyes, brushed his nose with hers and gave her a long deep kiss.

She finally let him slide out of her and curled herself against him. They both fell asleep after a while. In the middle of the night, Robin woke his lover, buried himself deep inside her and he made love to her again and again. And Regina let him, she couldn't fight it anymore. _He promised, _she thought.


	8. I'm Choosing Love

**Hello happy outlaw queen shippers. ! SO PERFECT KISS. LIKE '' WHAT IS HAPPENNING? I CAN DIE IN PEACE NOW. IT WAS BEST KISS EVER. And of course they ended up making passionate love. SURE THING. **

**So here is a prompt. I DIDN'T WRITE THIS ALONE. ME AND MY FRIEND ZOE WROTE IT TOGETHER. ITS NOT MINE PROMPT. IT'S OURS.! **And we couldn't sleep until we write all of it today !**'-Mysterious song'' her name here. ! So we will be really happy to read your thoughts. ! **

**LIKE WHAT A KISS WAS THAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. I HAVE SEEN THE SCENE 100 TIMES AT LEAST. #KeepOutlawQueen faith. **

**And I want to say "Thanks Will Scarlet'' because you made Robin understand how much he loved Regina. **

**If you find someone you love enough to ruin your intire life for, it's always worth it. HE LOVES HER SO MUCH.**

* * *

><p>"Today is not one of those days." Robin had said, before stalking over to Regina and kissing her. The way he had wanted to for what had felt like forever.<p>

His hands had framed her face, had tangled in her hair as his tongue had touched hers and ignited a fire inside both of them.

More than a little shocked at his unexpected show of affection, Regina's hands hovered in the air; her mind had gone completely blank with the exception of how completely _right_ this felt, and thinking about what she should put where had escaped her. Then the second her mind started functioning enough for her to realise that perhaps actually touching _him _would be a good start, his arms had come to wrap around her and he had pulled her up to her feet until she was flush against him, until the only thing separating them was their clothes.

Then he had gone back to gripping her hair, holding her head still as he tilted his, deepening the kiss until her knees felt weak. His other hand trailed further down her back until it rested upon the curve of her backside, aligning his hips to hers. Regina's hands travelled to Robin's shoulders and pulled him even closer to her, partially in an attempt to stay upright and partially to savour every last second of the contact she had been missing so dearly.

When she felt more sure of herself, Regina wrapped her arms around him, one around his shoulders and one around his waist, and they both let out a small moan as Robin's hands roamed wherever they could.

Regina tried to pull back for air, feeling just a little breathless. But Robin just put his hand on her neck and crashed his lips to hers again, unwilling to part for even a moment until he had the taste of Regina engraved in his mind. When he was satisfied that he wouldn't be forgetting her any time soon – and needing a few deep breaths himself – Robin moved his lips from her mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking her smooth skin, panting between soft bites as his hands reached down to hook his fingertips under the hem of her dress.

Regina's mind became a little more focused on the feeling of his fingers tracing up her thighs and the thought that maybe, perhaps, this wasn't such a great idea after all lit up like a beacon.

"Robin, wait," she breathed, hating how weak her voice sounded as it hit her ears, "maybe this is a mistake."

Despite her protests, Regina's hands held him tighter against her, refusing to let him take even the smallest step back.

"You don't want this?" He asked, sounding confused as a frown appeared on his face.

"I do," Regina reassured him in a heartbeat, "believe me, Robin, I do. You have no idea how much. But you're an honourable man and-"

''I don't care anymore'' he growled, cutting her off as he grabbed one of her legs and hiked it around his hip, grinding his hips into hers with a groan. "I don't want honour; I want you."

"Robin," she tried again, "I don't want you to regret this."

"I could never regret us, Regina." Robin vowed, bringing a hand to her cheek as he rested his forehead against hers, breathing "_never_" once more as a promise in the space between their lips.

"But…"

Robin pulled back and brought his other hand up so he was cupping both cheeks, forcing Regina's eyes to look into his.

"Regina," he started, regarding her parted lips and heavy breathing and the slight fear in her eyes that perhaps he would walk away from her again. Robin promised himself it would never be an action he'd repeat. He muttered a determined "shut up" before crashing his lips to hers again.

Knowing that it was hopeless to fight it anymore; she didn't have the strength and Robin didn't seem to care, Regina gripped the collar of his jacket and let herself be swept up in the arms of her soulmate.

_Finally._

Robin hooked his hand under the leg she was using to support herself and tugged, forcing her to brace her weight against his shoulders and wrap her leg around his waist to join her other one. Regina let go of Robin's jacket collar to push it off his shoulders. It landed with a soft thud on the floor.

Robin turned and went to sit on the chest she had rested the book on before he had knocked her off her feet, and somewhere in the back of Regina's mind, it occurred to her that it was unlikely that the chest was up to supporting their weight – and holding up under the actions that were no doubt going to occur very soon if the way Robin was groping at her ass and thrusting his tongue into her mouth was anything to go by, was not very likely either.

"Floor," Regina whispered against his lips as she ground her hips against his, feeling him impossibly hard against her.

Robin obliged immediately, kneeling and resting on his haunches as one hand smoothed out his jacket that had been dropped to the floor before he leaned forwards and lay Regina on top of it.

He took a moment to drink her in, his hands and eyes roaming all over her before he shifted to lie on top of her, pressing rough kisses along her jaw, down her neck and across her chest until his path was blocked by the dress she was wearing. He growled at the garment; what was a stunning dress when he had walked in was now an annoying hindrance. And he needed rid of it.

Wasting no time, he shifted back to his knees and encouraged her to turn over underneath him, before unzipping her dress and tugging it down her body until he could toss the fabric aside. Regina looked back at him over her shoulder with heat in her eyes and Robin put his lips on the skin between her shoulder blades.

Regina's head fell forwards to rest on her folded arms with a gasp, and Robin trailed a path of wet, open-mouthed kisses down her spine, kissing every inch of skin available to him until their position – and Regina's lingerie – made it difficult. Robin growled against the skin at the top of her underwear; _'get_ _on your back'_.

Robin knelt again, unfastening a few buttons on his shirt before becoming impatient and just tugging the garment over his head. When Regina was back to where she was, shifting further up a little when the flushed skin of her lower back came into contact with the very cold floor instead of Robin's warm jacket, she looked up and was greeted with the image of Robin unfastening his belt and rising on his knees to push his trousers past his hips.

Regina bit her lip and Robin leaned forwards, bracing one arm by her head as his mouth commandeered hers again, toeing off his shoes before he finally managed to divest himself of his trousers, relaxing back into Regina and trailing his other hand to clutch at her hip as he moved his arm near her head so his hand could tangle in her hair again.

She moaned when Robin trailed kisses down her torso, his hand coming to squeeze her breasts through her bra before he got frustrated and worked his hand underneath her instead, fumbling at the clasp as he softly bit at the flesh just above the lace blocking his access.

When the stupid garment refused to co-operate – it wasn't his fault; he was new to the clothing of this world after all – Robin let out a frustrated sigh and growled into Regina's ear; "sort out this blasted thing."

With a small chuckle, Regina arched her back and unfastened the clasp with one hand, offering a smug grin when Robin pulled it off her to be thrown somewhere near his shirt and her dress with a scowl, muttering "show off."

All comments regarding her amusement at Robin not being able to deal with a simple piece of clothing died in her throat when he pinched one nipple and sucked at the other. Her spine arched involuntarily and she let out a deep moan.

She had missed this, Robin's touch, so very much.

Growing slightly impatient at the lack of _anything _happening down _there_, Regina put one of her hands in his hair and nudged him lower down. He quickly got the message; she needed him somewhere else and she needed it _now_.

Robin shuffled back, still trailing kisses over every inch of skin he could reach before there was no skin left; his path blocked by the matching black panties to that stupid half-corset thing. He growled, frustrated, yet again.

"You are wearing too many clothes," he complained, bringing both hands to her panties and pulling until they ripped at the seam and were thrown to join the ever-growing pile of clothes around them.

"You destroyed my underwear." Regina complained. She had actually liked that set, it was one of her favourites; comfy, quality and made her look good. And now it was ruined beyond repair.

"Oh shush." Robin said, nipping at her hipbone and trailing his hands down her thighs before petulantly adding; "they were stupid garments anyway."

Regina went to respond with something along the lines of 'only because they were in your way' but her words came out as a long moan when his mouth was finally _there _and his hands moved up to firmly knead her ass.

His tongue brushed past her entrance and then traced around her clit, drawing whimpers from her at feeling so much and yet just not enough. When he sucked her bundle of nerves past his lips and flicked his tongue over it, her whimpers became moans, with a couple of sporadic cries thrown in when he sucked just that little bit harder. His answering chuckles were enough to have her hands flying to his hair and pulling, pushing… Regina couldn't exactly be sure which.

His hands travelled up her stomach, fingers walking over each rib until he reached her nipples and started to twist and tug, sucking harder and smiling as her cries became more frequent and breathy.

"I could spend hours like this, you know; between your legs, teasing, licking, tasting you," he said, his voice huskier than she had ever heard it as he brought two fingers to her entrance. He pushed the first in, then the second, and then both. Her low groan when he curled his fingers and started pumping them in and out of her made his stomach clench, and he had to remind himself that this was about Regina, proving that he belonged to her, and she to him.

His lowered his mouth to her clit again, fully intending to fulfil his desires about spending hours between her thighs, but Regina had no patience anymore and tightened her grip on his hair, attempting to pull him back up to align their bodies.

"Robin, enough," she moaned weakly, her need for him growing every minute.

He wanted to take his time with her, he _really_ wanted to, had missed her so much that he desired nothing more than to make this last for hours on end and treasure every second. But he had not taken into consideration the burning need his entire heart and soul felt whenever Regina was near him. And at that moment, his need for _her_ was above everything else he had set out to do.

Pressing his lips to her clit one last time, he pulled his fingers out of her and hastily removed his underwear.

When he was back on top of her, he kissed her, lips, teeth and tongues melding together until Robin started grinding his hips into hers; Regina's gasping left her unable to even kiss him back. Robin made a moment out of it; watching every reaction that passed her face as he rubbed his member against her slick core.

"Spread your legs for me, my love" he breathed as he reached down and positioned himself at her entrance.

Despite instantly obeying, Regina blushed at his words; he hadn't talked to her like this before when they had had sex, but _oh_ how she wished he'd continue to do so.

With one deep thrust he filled her completely, pressing a quick kiss to her lips to try and muffle his groan before he pulled back and cupped her face, his darkened eyes meeting hers.

"I've missed you so much, my love," he confessed, whispering against her mouth, "I've missed being inside you."

Regina whimpered, wrapping her legs around him. Robin pulled back, sliding out of her completely only to thrust back in a second later. Regina didn't respond, couldn't find the words to express how much she had ached for him in the short time – that had felt like forever – where they had been parted. Instead she cupped his face and brought his lips down to hers; her kiss telling him more than all her stumbling words ever could.

"God, Robin…" she moaned as he started to move a little quicker, before crying out when he started to move a little harder.

They were fortunate they were down in her vault; had they been in his camp, at her home, in her office… there may have been several concerned phone-calls to the police station regarding Regina's loud cries and Robin's low, brutal growls. But as it were they were out of earshot of the general public, and so keeping quiet was one less thing that they had to worry about.

As his thrusts became even harder, even faster, Regina's fingertips dug into his shoulders, her nails scoring his skin. Her body automatically moved to meet his, and they could hear their sound of their hips meeting over and over again echoing throughout the room.

''Regina," Robin moaned, "you're the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

Regina could only moan in response, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and forcing his next thrust to hit a spot _deep _inside her. Her sharp gasp an indication that she would prefer the hard and deep to the fast and shallow.

On his next thrust Robin completely slid out of her, and then pushed himself back in with enough force to hit that spot again, causing Regina's body to quiver as her mouth fell half open from the wave of pleasure that washed through her.

"Oh, that feels so good," Regina breathed, before she brought her lips to his ear, ordering in a husky tone; "do it again."

She dragged her nails down his back – drawing a wince from his lips – before her hands grabbed his ass and squeezed.

He did what she asked; withdrawing and then slamming back into her – and a small scream escaped from between her parted lips. She instantly clasped a hand over her mouth in an attempt to quieten herself, but Robin took her hand and held it in his, pressing it into the floor above her head as he continued with his strong thrusts.

"No," Robin growled, "I love hearing what I do to you."

He grinned when his next thrust earned him a shout of "_oh god!_"

"Talk to me Regina," Robin asked, craning his neck to take one of her nipples in his mouth, "tell me; how do you feel?"

Regina's mind went blank, '_how did she feel?' _She felt amazing, happy, sexy, treasured… she felt everything.

"Regina," Robin warned, switching his mouth to her other breast as his hand gripped her hip as he pounded into her.

"I love your hands on me, your body against mine…" Regina confessed, "It… it feels incredible. Just… keep going."

Regina moved her hands to the nape of his neck and pulled his body completely on top of hers, encouraging him to rest a bit more of his weight on her. Robin lowered his lips to hers once more, still thrusting inside her.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever," she whispered in his mouth, moving her legs lower until her heels interlocked at the back of his thighs and she was able to take him as deep inside of her as she could.

"Regina," Robin groaned, "_God, _Regina!"

"I'm so close," she whispered. And when his thrusts became just that bit faster her body started shaking, her back arching, her thighs trembling, "don't stop, Robin".

Robin put a small distance between their bodies, just enough room to bring his hand down to reach her clit. When he touched her – rubbing small, hard circles in a way he had discovered she liked the first time they had done this – Regina's cries turned into screams and she felt her orgasm hit her.

"Look at me Regina," Robin ordered her, "I want you to look at me when I make you my own."

His forehead came down to rest against hers again, his eyes wide open to watch every reaction on her face and read every emotion in her eyes.

Regina knew her screams were louder than what was usually acceptable – or even expected – but she could not find it in herself to care. Her body was a quivering mess under Robin's; a fresh jolt of pleasure shooting through her with every single thrust of his. And as he watched her come for him, heard her scream for him, he continued his movements, maintaining the thrust of his hips and the circles of his thumb as he promised himself he would give her pleasure she was never going to forget.

It was doubtful he'd ever forget it either; having her under him, around him, hearing her cries… Robin felt himself impossibly close too, but he held back, until he was sure she had taken all the pleasure he could give her. Then Robin grabbed her ass, pulling her hips to his and started thrusting into her with short, fast movements, shouting her name, telling her how perfect she felt around him, how much he had missed her and how much she meant to him. The words "_I love you_" tumbled from his mouth upon his final thrust, his final grind down that had him emptying himself inside her with a groan.

Trying to catch his breath, Robin collapsed on top of Regina, his face buried in the crook of her neck and his lips pursing to press soft kisses there. Regina's hands smoothed over his back as her mind whirled for something for her to say. But no words came from her mouth.

This wasn't something she had set out to do; she had even told herself that she would not impugn his honour like that. It was wrong for her to do so. But he had come to her, had told her that he was not going to be honourable, and she had let herself get swept up _way _too far in the feeling of Robin's affections. It may have been so wrong. But nothing had ever felt so right before.

"What about tomorrow?" Regina asked, her voice quiet and as put together as she could manage.

"I don't follow you," Robin said, and Regina felt him frown against the skin of her neck.

"What if tomorrow is one of those days that you want to be honourable?" she asked, before swallowing and adding; "are you going to pretend that this never happened?"

Robin pushed himself up to look Regina in the eyes, sincerely protesting; "No, of course not!"

"And what… what about Marian?" She asked, her voice breaking upon his wife's name.

Robin shook his head. For a moment – several moments – with Regina, he had forgotten that there were other people in the world other than them. "I don't know," he breathed weakly.

'_I don't know'_? _That could mean anything!_ Regina thought. It could mean that he had resigned himself to the fact that Marian may never wake, or it could mean that he would do anything to save her, just not today. Anything.

"If you're going to leave me again you may as well do it now-" Regina started, unable to hide the tears pooling in her eyes as she tried to push him away from her.

"Regina, stop," Robin put his hands on her shoulders to halt her movements. "I don't know what will happen with Marian," he started, taking a deep breath as he cupped her face, wiping her tears with his thumbs and keeping her gaze locked onto his, "but Regina, I can't stay away from you anymore. I don't want to."

"Robin…" Regina tried, but Robin continued talking, halting whatever she was going to say.

"I tried, Regina. I did, _really. _But you… you're unforgettable. And I don't care what kind of person it makes me, I don't care if it ruins my life, I don't care if I lose everything; as long as I have you in my life, I'm the happiest man alive."

Regina couldn't help the tear that leaked out of the corner of her eye, a quiet protest of "_what about_ _your honour?" _that she neither meant, nor wanted to hear his answer to.

"I'm giving up on honour," Robin said as he closed his eyes, brushing his nose against Regina's as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "I'm choosing love."

Regina's hands came up to cup Robin's cheeks as she gave him a kiss of her own, "So what now?"

"Now? You can take us to your comfortable bed. I may sleep in the forest but I don't feel like sleeping on this cold floor when I know for a fact that your bed is much comfier."

Regina chuckled, muttering an '_indeed'_ as Robin smiled and finally slid out of her, but, refusing to lose any more contact between them, he held her even closer to him.

With a flick of her wrist, they were in her bed, still holding onto each other without their clothes – she would probably go back and fetch them later. Robin sighed and drew an arm around Regina, rolling onto his back and bringing her with him to curl into his side. Regina shifted, resting her head on his chest and the other over his heart. Robin's right hand came up to rest over hers, gently caressing her knuckles.

"Will you stay here tonight?" Regina asked, hoping her voice hadn't sounded as desperate and hopeful as she felt.

"And tomorrow," Robin confirmed, hooking a finger under her chin so he could kiss her lips again.

Regina took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, confessing something she should have told him a while ago. "I love you Robin, so much."

"I know," he breathed against her lips, caressing her cheek as he murmured; "I love you more."

Regina closed her eyes and smiled.

_Not possible._

"Sleep my love, I'm here," he whispered, "Always will be."

They both closed their eyes and let sleep take over, smiles on their faces and the hurt in their hearts finally beginning to heal.

For now they were together. Sleeping peacefully, wrapped up in each other's warmth and comfort and love. Because no matter how hard they tried to stay away from each other, no matter what happened around them, nothing changed the fact that they were made for each other. Destined.

It was all about timing.

And this was their time.

It always would be.


	9. You Are My Everything

**Thanks ****Saskwatche for beta-ing this. Guys she made it SO MUCH BETTER REALLY. ! **

**Prompt: Marian sees Regina and Robin together .! For: Polypocket! I hope you will like it sweetie !**

** And I want to say : I wrote this in a night so if you don't like it go easy on me !**

* * *

><p>Regina was walking in the street late at night. She could not stay at home another day. She would go crazy. She missed him. She needed him. She wanted him with her.<p>

The street was quiet; no one was outside taking a walk at this hour, except her. It was great for her to walk and cry, as much as she wanted without people staring at her with pity.

As she was walking down the street, she saw someone walking slowly towards her. It seemed she wasn't all alone after all…

As the figure approached, she realized. No, it couldn't be him. It could not. She tried with everything she had to avoid him; and for the one night she had decided to go for a walk, she was seeing him there? How strong did she have to be for this?

Robin wanted to go out for a walk. He was not in a better mood himself. He missed his love. Marian was kind and caring, and he loved her once, but now he was in love with Regina; and that was killing him slowly, because his honor and his vows were holding him back there, to Marian's side. As much as his heart was asking and screaming for Regina; his mind and his honor was telling him to stay to his now-not-so-dead wife.

When he looked up and saw her, he froze for a second. His first thought, was to walk quickly to her, hug and kiss her -on the smooth lips he had come to miss so damned much.

Of course, he could not do what he needed to he was married. Even the fact that every inch of him was asking for Regina would not change that fact.

They both approached each other slowly, until one single step was separating them. None of them talked. They were simply drinking in each other with their blazing gaze. Besides, did they really need words to say anything? Their eyes were saying everything that was left unsaid, giving them no reasons to talk.

Robin's fists clenched and his nails marked his skin as he was fighting with difficulty the urge to hold her tightly in his arms.

"You have no idea how badly I want to hug you right now…" Robin finally spoke first, breaking the heavy silence.

"Believe me, I have an idea…'' She answered with a broken voice, lowering her head in an effort to hide the tears that started to run down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry… You make it so difficult for me, my need to touch you, to hold you in my arms… it's killing me," he whispered and his voice cracked.

''Stop… please…'' she murmured as she was wiping her tears away.

* * *

><p>Marian had been hiding behind a car all this time and she was spying on them. She was pretty sure Robin had been cheating on her with Regina, and when he told her that he was going out for a walk, she was certain that he would go to Regina's house. Nonetheless, she was wrong… It seemed that, her husband was telling the truth and that the two halves of a same soul had met by accident.<p>

She couldn't hear them, and she was desperately trying to eavesdrop on what they were saying. However, she could see clearly that the '_Evil Queen'_ was crying silently. She looked hurt and lonely, and from the look in her eyes, being apart from her love was clearly breaking her heart.

Robin didn't look better than the petite woman wobbling –desperately trying not to crumble on the ground- in front of him. Marian knew her husband like the back of hand; and he wasn't happy with her anymore… He was looking at the Queen with the same flare he used to look at her with; that little spark that had now vanished from his deep blue eyes when he looked at her. A gleam she was desperately trying to find in his ocean colored eyes each time, even though she knew that he only gazed upon Regina like that… Maid Marian was hurt, to see her husband in love with another woman, but up to now, he had not done anything wrong. She knew it. He had been oh so honest and sincere with her. She could see the pain of a broken heart in his face. Robin madly loved _his_ Queen.

When she saw Robin closing the distance between him and the former Queen she froze, paralyzed by the fear of seeing him kiss her. He would surely do so without a doubt, she thought. Yet, Robin just took Regina in his arms and hugged her tightly. His face was buried deep in her hair and she had buried herself in his soft and strong chest.

* * *

><p>"I've missed you so much…" Regina whispered as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, holding him to her as new wave of tears pricked the corners of her eyes.<p>

Robin pulled back and cupped her face in his hands, touching his forehead to hers.

Marian chocked on her breath; if he had not kissed her yet, she was confident that he would now… and still Robin simply brushed the Queen's tears away with his thumbs.

''I know... I've missed you terribly too.'' he said back embracing her forehead.

Regina's eyes fluttered close as she melted under his touch for mere seconds. She let herself enjoy it, this little bit of peace and serenity inside her that she could feel when in his arms, even if she knew that when he would leave, he would go back to Marian, sleep with her and maybe even have sex with her. She instantly tensed when that thought crossed her mind and she couldn't control the words that flooded out of her mouth when she asked him if he had slept with her since she'd came back…

Robin shook his head. "I can't Regina… My body would not respond. All it's asking is your skin, your touch, your gaze… all of you." He said looking deep in her seemingly black eyes.

Regina sighed in relief at his statement. She could not deal with the thought of him in another woman's arms. Not yet.

* * *

><p>When Robin arrived to his house, he saw Marian waiting for him on the couch with a saddened look upon her face.<p>

"Marian what is it?" he asked immediately concerned, as he sat next to her.

"I saw you with the Queen,'' she whispered in a voice that couldn't quite hide the lump forming in her throat.

Robin panicked instantly. "What? You followed me?!" He almost snapped a little annoyed at his wife's behavior. Then he remembered, remembered the hug he had given Regina and changed his tone to a much softer one. "Marian let me explain." he tried in vain, since Marian didn't let him finish.

"No need. You didn't do anything wrong. I know."

"I'm sorry Marian" he apologized.

"Go to her" she murmured, looking away from him.

Robin's eyes widened in pure and utter shock. "What?"

"I'm not stupid Robin; I know you are not happy with me anymore. And when I saw you tonight, with her, you were happy. It's obvious that you both love each other with all you have inside… It's selfish to keep you by my side only because of our wedding vows. I can't control what you feel Robin and it seems you can't control it either…" her voice cracked. "So go to her, I can't bear to see you suffer like this." She said sadly, as she held back the tears in her eyes. "I release you from our vows. Go and be happy… with her."

Robin couldn't believe a single word of what Marian just said. "You know I love you right?"

Marian looked over at Robin and tentatively tried to smile. "I know… But you are not in love with me anymore. So just go!" She said again pushing him gently off the couch.

As hard as it was this for her, it was the right thing to do. Maybe she would find a second change here too.

Robin hugged her tightly and softly kissed her forehead.

"I don't know what to say, Marian…"

"You don't have to say anything. Just leave… I need to be alone." She said her voice a little louder and harsher.

Robin did as she ordered, kissed her one last time and then left without looking back.

As soon as he closed the door, he literally started running as quickly as he could towards Regina's mansion.

He was furiously knocking on the door when she opened it. The sight of her produced a low growl in Robin's throat. She was in her, very thin, silk nightwear. Before she could open her mouth to talk, he pinned her against the wall –the door closing behind them as they crashed against the lobby's wall- and kissed her desperately. He forced her mouth to part for him and moaned at the feeling. He had missed her so badly. His hands were traveling up and down her body, exploring beneath the hem of her nightwear and up her thighs, and Regina leaned into his touch, for a mere minute, before finally coming to her senses, pushing him away and staring at him.

"What are you doing!?" she asked breathless.

As if it was a satisfying answer, Robin crashed his lips on hers once more. "Talking later. Now, I need to be inside you." he whispered in her mouth gridding his hips with hers.

Regina tried to protest once more but Robin shushed her with his mouth.

He ripped her nightwear from her body without breaking the kiss. He pulled back for one second to strip off his clothes and once they were both naked, he slammed his body to hers and continued to kiss her with a fierce determination. He leaned his head lower on her torso and quickly took one of her glorious breast into his mouth and started to suck and lick her nipple, causing Regina to let out a soft and long moan.

He slid his hands down her thighs until he found the back of her knees, lifted her off the floor and forced her to lock her short legs around his waist. As soon as his hard length touched her slick folds, the former outlaw growled and slammed her gently against the wall.

"I need you now," he whispered grinding his hips with hers.

"Then take me Robin, I am all yours," she breathed in a husky voice as she locked her arms around his neck.

Robin did not need to hear anything else. He quickly positioned himself at her entrance and without wasting any more of their precious time, he thrust into her with more force than he should have. Regina let out a long cry of both pleasure and pain, but she didn't say anything to stop him; she felt how much he wanted her and she liked it.

Nevertheless, Robin knew her very well… He understood that, he felt that –she was quite tight around him. Therefore, he stayed inside her unmoving and giving her time to adjust him.

"I'm so sorry my love, do you need more time?" he asked concern showing in his low voice.

"No, it's okay," she whispered back and rolled her hips urging him to pick up his pace.

The thief's hands reached between the space that separated their bodies and started to rub the bundle of nerves between her thighs, wanting to give her as much pleasure as she gave him, as he started slowly to move in and out of her.

As her cries grew a lot louder, his thrusts became faster and harder. Regina's nails were digging deeply into his toned skin encouraging her soul mate to give her more, much more. She leaned her head in the crook of his neck, sucked on the throbbing vein she could feel beneath his lips and moved her hips slightly forward to meet every one of his thrusts. Skin to skin, as their mind fused together, forming a single living organism.

"God, Regina I won't last much longer," he said breathless, as he shoved is manhood deeper in her, hitting her -for what it seemed like- sweet spot, since the former Queen couldn't stop crying out loudly. Her cries were so enjoyable to Robin's ear and it drove him near the edge.

He was rubbing her faster; thrusting into her harder as he picked up a higher pace and Regina's vision blurred with stars.

"Look at me," he ordered while he was slamming into her faster now, giving her what she need most; her release.

"I want to look into your eyes and see every bit of the pleasure I give you, on your face" he managed to say between his back and forth movement.

Regina locked her gaze onto his as they both yelled each other's name. As they came together… She could feel her whole body shaking and shivering as an aftershock of the pleasure he just gave her. Letting her head fall in the crook of his neck, Regina whispered, "I love you" before she could understand to full meaning of her words.

Robin tried to help her to her feet but she refused to walk –maybe she was just too sore to actually stand properly on her feet. Her legs stayed locked around his waist, not ready to let go of him, just yet. She didn't know that he had no intentions of leaving her ever again.

"Don't put me down." She pleaded when he tried once more to unlock her legs from around his hips.

"Well… I can say I that enjoy being like this with you, besides it is my favorite place in the world,' he smirked looking down at her beautiful and a bit sweaty features; he hadn't slide out of her yet.

Regina slapped his shoulder lightly but immediately smiled back.

"But we can't stay here forever" he continued to smile, dimples forming at the end of each corner of his mouth.

"Yes we can," she said like the stubborn woman she was, while squeezing him harder.

"Can I at least carry us to the couch Milady?" he asked smiling widely and forming those dimples who she loved so much.

"Okay, but I don't want you to set me down." She warned him.

Robin laughed loudly and started to walk in direction the living room where he could find the couch. When he sat down, he slowly slid out of her and lay her down on the sofa settling his body next to hers. He brought his face to hers and gently brushed his noses on hers in a soft motion.

"And now you will leave me and go back to her, and I will be left alone again… That's why I didn't want you to put–" she tried to say as she launched herself in a monologue.

"I won't leave," he said utterly serious as he caressed her face.

"No, you won't leave in the next five minutes, but you will leave eventually and when morning comes–"

He shut her up again with a lingering kiss.

"I won't leave for the next forty years of my life. Is this enough time for you?" he said as he broke the kiss.

"This is not funny. I am serious!" she warned him, her voice low and her glare severe.

"So am I Regina. I'm very serious about this."

"What?" she asked obviously shocked.

"I won't leave ever again."

"Do you mean?" she was scared to say it. She felt her stomach clenched from happiness when she heard him but she was too afraid to let herself enjoy it.

"Marian saw us in the street earlier, and she told me that she released me from the vows we made, because she saw how much we loved each other and she wanted me to be happy with you…" he said simply, squeezing her once more.

"So you won't leave again?"

"As I said, forty years is enough time for you?" he teased.

"No, I want more." She said as she kissed him furiously. Robin moaned into her mouth when she started nibbling his bottom lip.

"Okay let's debate that…" he smirked into her mouth.

"Shut up, outlaw!" She tried to sound bossy, but was too happy to be her truly bossy self at this very instant.

"That's my girl" he smiled and pulled her beneath him.

As he was looking into her dark mocha eyes, his face suddenly became dead serious, because even after what he had just said he could still see the pain he had caused her.

"I love you so much…" he whispered caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. "I'm so sorry I left you in the first place. It was the hardest thing I have ever done." He admitted holding back his tears. "I will never forgive myself for that. All of me is yours, and it has always been… You are my everything Regina, do not ever forget that."

She didn't stop her tears were running down her cheeks this time -they were tears of happiness. She felt alive again, after all this time. She felt so much more alive than she had ever been before.

"Just don't leave me again; I don't think I could take it one more time." she whispered. "That's all I ask. Nothing else. I love you too much to lose you one more time…"

"Never Regina, I will never leave your side again." He said, brushing her tears away with his soft kisses.

"Promise?" she was just too afraid, too vulnerable to actually believe his words.

"I promise. I love you with everything I have, with everything I am and nothing can ever change that," he told her serious. He would do everything to win her trust again.

"Then make love to me again," she whispered locking her legs around his waist. "Slowly, without rushing anything, prove it to me; prove me that we have all the time in the world, because I can't believe it so easily…"

And he did it. He made love to her slowly this time, caressing every inch of her body. And when she broke underneath him whispering his name over and over again, he felt like home. Because she was his home.


	10. Chapter 10-Getting Caught

**Hey! I've been asked from my sweet friend Polypocket to write a sexy prompt after the kiss in the library IN FRONT OF THE BOOK ! So here... As always I want to thank my beta Saskwatche -because I have two- for beta-ing this. And I want to tell you that if you haven't read her fic yet ''It had to be you?'' or the other fic ''Will I redeem my soul? It is the darkest side of me '' ESPECIALLY THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THE LAST ONE, you really need to go and read it ! LIKE REALLY NEED GUYS. You won't regert it. ! Im talking too much.! **

**Enjoy...**

"I owe someone a quarter" she said as tears pricked the corner of her eyes and threatened to fall.

Then she kissed him. At first it was just a brush of their lips, but then Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her completely against him. Regina immediately locked her arms around his neck, tilting her head in order to give him more and deepen the kiss. The kiss automatically became so much more passionate and hungry. He bit her bottom lip passionately and Regina answered with the same intensity, pushing her tongue into his mouth, moaning slightly when their tongues started to fight each other's.

Robin's hands traveled from her waist, to the small of beck only to find what he truly was looking for. He squeezed her ass grinding his hips to hers without ever breaking the kiss.

They shouldn't do this… They had promised, that very same morning that it was the last time… They had a deal, they had agreed. But when Regina saw that picture, the possibility of her happy ending made her forget everything she had said and did nothing more but kissed him senseless.

Robin lifted her and pulled her to sit on the table, pushing the book forward in order to give her more space. His hands pushed her jacket off of her body and he continued pressing kisses in the crook of her neck, sucking and licking her flesh before he started to get rid of her clothes.

Regina saw red. Passion, desire, love for this man, and unconsciously her legs opened, giving permission to Robin to pull himself between them and press her tightly against him.

"Robin," she breathed, "we should stop this." her voice was weak and unconvincing, and her heart was obviously screaming '_don't you dare listen to me'_.

"I know," Robin whispered against her neck as he took of his jacket and his shirt within seconds. Then his lips were back on hers and his hands were tugging her shirt off of her body. When she only had her bra on, Robin growled and attacked instantly her chest with his mouth trailing his lips lower and lower until he reached her beasts. He pushed her bra lower -since he still hadn't learned how to take this bloody thing off- and with both hands he cupped her breasts and started massaging them turning his attention to her face.

She was incredible, sexy as always. He loved watching her face when they were making love. Her eyes were closed, the heat of the moment made her cheeks red and from her parted lips was escaping soft moans, which was music to his ears.

"So damn sexy," he murmured as he was staring at her features. Without taking his eyes off her he took a breast into his mouth and started to suck and lick her nipple, smirking when he felt it harden under his tongue. After a while, as he was satisfied with the one he had been working on, he took the other and gave it the same amount of attention. Regina had now one hand to his head pressing him tight against her and the other was on the table holding herself up.

After a couple of seconds Robin started moving lower on her belly, trailing hot and soft kisses along the way to her thighs. He didn't have the patience to take her skirt off instead he just rolled it higher until it was above her waist. He fell on his knees and gently pulled her panties off.

She was bare in front of him, her legs wide open, she could feel his hot breath on her core and the feeling was sending shivers down her spine. Robin slowly moved forward and brushed his lips right above her clit, he wasn't moving, his mouth hovering above where she was craving for him.

_This isn't good_, she thought instantly. Robin wanted to play and Regina needed him now.

"Robin" she gave him a fair warning, grabbing a fistful of his hair and forcing him to kiss her where she wanted.

"Regina" he answered in the same tone with a big smirk plastered on his face. He trailed his lips elsewhere, kissing the inside of her thighs once more, his nose brushing lightly on her bundle of nerves. Although the thief's lips were straying away, his mind fixed somewhere else.

She let out a frustrated breath, pushing his head more firmly to her, but Robin stayed still. His head didn't even move from an inch... His hands were stroking the inside of her legs and when they were close to her sex, Robin stopped. He changed his mind. He would have her beg for it.

Before she could open her mouth to speak again, Robin stood up and kissed her mouth deeply. His hands stroked the inside of her legs and Regina let out a long groan, whispering something that sounded like '_finally_', when she felt his fingers caressing her clit softly, making lazy circles around it and he growled when he found her impossibly wet and ready for him . His fingers were moving torturously slow on her core and with steady movements he lowered them to her entrance, teasing it and he smirked into her mouth when she put her hand on his and forced his finger inside her.

"Eager Milady?" Robin teased while he swirled his finger in her slick folds drawing a gasp from her.

She was burning for him, craving him to give her more. To give her, her release.

"Please…" she whimpered pushing her hips forward to meet his hand. She wanted nothing more than to feel him insider her once more. She wanted him to complete her, in every way.

Robin stared at her face with eyes dark with desire. He pushed another finger to join the first and started to move them in and out of her in a steady space and he memorized every cry and every reaction of her face. Looking at her with his mouth half open, he added with force a third finger into her and he buried a cry, which left her mouth, by crashing his lips on hers. His tongue devouring her mouth and his fingers moving faster and harder, deeper inside of her; she felt the pleasure in her belly growing with every single thrust of his hands.

_Oh God, _

"Like that Robin… Yes!" she hissed as his fingers kept moving in and out of her mercilessly.

Leaning lower to her breasts, Robin pressed kisses again on all his way down to her thighs and finally he licked her clit, causing Regina to jump when she felt his tongue twirling in lazy motions over it. Hearing her cries growing louder and longer, Robin pumped his fingers deeper and harder inside her. He kept on sucking her clit in his mouth making Regina feel her release impossibly close; however Robin wanted to play more…

"If you come now Milady, it's over and I won't make love to you…" he warned as he stopped sucking her clit for a second.

Regina eyes widened, she looked down between her legs and found him, looking at her wearing a large grin on his face.

"Don't push your luck outlaw," she said breathless, "or..."

_Oh_!

The rest of her threat just became a long cry, because Robin started to suck her clit again, harder and furiously while his fingers didn't stop in the slightest their movements.

"Or what?" he smirked and swirled his tongue on her clit, causing another cry to escape from her parted lips.

"Robin!" she warned again. Louder this time as she felt right on the edge again.

"Please, don't stop now." she begged, scared that he might stop again. Something she couldn't handle right now. Robin never stopped pumping his fingers in and out of her as he stood up and hooked one hand around her waist to hold her close to his body. Regina's hands were gripping the table, her nails embedded into the hard wood and she screamed as her the orgasm hit her hard. Robin supported her with his one hand, continuing the movements of his fingers while whispering, "there you are my love, let it all go…" his tone was encouraging, since he was feeling her clench around his fingers, almost satisfied that he could make her come like this using only his hand.

Regina literally saw stars. Her legs were trembling, her hips moved forward to meet his ever thrust and she screamed his name over and over again. Robin looked at her with hungry eyes, full of desire and with one hand he unzipped his trousers, letting them fall to his ankles. Without a single warning he pushed his length inside of her, filling her, stretching her with one single thrust; groaning when he felt her still clenching around him. Regina's eyes widened at his unexpected thrust, and she let out a long groan. She still hadn't recovered yet.

"Give me one minute" she breathed feeling her core still throbbing, but Robin didn't seem to be listening to her, because he withdrew out of her only to slam back home a few seconds later. His hands gripped her ass, pulling her completely against him. His mouth attacked her neck, nipping, licking and sucking her pulsating vein, drawing from her a long cry. She gave herself to him , letting her whole body free at his mercy. She loved him. She was his.

God, he loved to hear her.

"Talk to me Regina." He ordered in a husky voice as he gave one more deep thrust. "What do you want me to do to you?" he asked taking her mouth in his and biting her bottom lip.

_What did she want? She wanted everything… She wanted him to fuck her senseless. She wanted him to make her scream his name again and again... She wanted to hear him scream hers. Everything._ But Regina couldn't say such things, she was bold and audacious, but she blushed only at the mere idea of saying such things aloud. Instead she kissed him again and moved her hips forward to meet his next thrust.

Robin knew her very well. He wanted to hear her. He knew she was holding back and he hated it. He was her soul mate; she wasn't supposed to hold back with him. He couldn't stand for it. So, with both hands he cupped her face, pulling her back only so he could look into her eyes without having to stop his lazy thrusts.

"It's only me baby," he breathed, "don't hold back anything. Talk to me, I want to hear what you have to say," he urged "I _need_ to hear you say it."

God, she loved him. She loved this man. He was right. He was just Robin. _Her_ Robin.

"I want you deep and slow inside me." She breathed, looking him in the eyes, the blush appearing on her cheeks more than obvious and Robin couldn't be more turned on at the sight of her. Robin gave her a satisfied smile, _this was quite a good start_,he thought and kissed her once more, his thrusts lazy, but not deep yet.

"Then lay back and let me make you come like this. I want to see all of you." He ordered with a seductive voice, withdrawing his length of her completely. Regina missed him instantly. She lay back as he had ordered and open her legs wide for him. Robin smiled at her grabbing her hips, forcing her closer to him and put her legs on his shoulders while he teased her clit with his tip.

"Robin, stop teasing. I need you now." She begged him again, because she didn't care how desperate she sounded to him anymore. He loved her. She knew he did. Before she could complain again, Robin thrust inside her, hitting her deeper in a spot that she couldn't imagine he could reach and he slowly started to pump himself in and out of her. Her jaw dropped and her eyes were locked with his. She was staring at him as he was fucking her. His eyes dark, his mouth open, his breath heavy and unsteady. He leaned his hands and began to stroke her belly, he was admiring her, her breasts bounced with each thrust and he growled leaning his head lower as he took one into his mouth. His rhythm was slow and deep, hitting her clit every time causing her to whimper with every single thrust.

"Faster now Robin…" her voice was no more than a plea, although it sounded louder and bossier.

Robin obeyed instantly and his thrusts became harder and faster, deeper inside of her and... _Oh, yeah, like that was perfect._ His hands moved from her belly, higher and cupped both of her breasts, massaging them and nipping at her nipples and Regina couldn't do anything else but moan, groan and yell his name as she felt once again close to the edge.

"Touch yourself Regina, let me see you," he managed to say between his thrusts, feeling himself close too.

_Oh God, she was there again. _

Regina put her hand on her clit and started to rub quick and small circles around it. Her mouth open, but her eyes were shut tight and that wasn't good enough for Robin.

"Don't you dare close your eyes again." He growled giving her one thrust which made her scream out of pleasure.

"Fuck Robin, right there," she breathed. "Do that again!"

Robin smirked and changed his angle. His thrusts were harder and faster than before and he groaned her name as he hit that sweet spot of hers and Regina whimpered, moving her hips up to make him thrust deeper.

"So amazing…" Robin watched her as she was rubbing her clit and he was holding himself back not to come right now.

"Come for me baby, you are so beautiful" he encouraged her when he felt her walls clenching around him with every single thrust. He knew she loved to hear him encourage her when she was close and he was more than happy to give it to her. "I love when I'm watching you come."

The pleasure in her belly was growing and she felt there once more. She screamed his name as she came. Her hand never stopped moving on her clit and Robin was slamming into her harder and deeper, and Regina wasn't sure if she came once or twice... Robin managed to thrust two more time before exploding inside her with a long groan. He put his hand around her waist and brought her against his chest, kissing her deeply. Her hands caressing his muscular chest and she smiled when they broke the kiss.

"I never thought I would have sex in the library…" she chuckled wrapping her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

"I think we are full of surprises." Robin laughed as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Regina tried to remember if she had ever had sex in a public establishment before… and she remembered that quick one time with Graham at Granny's, but it wasn't the same with Robin. With Robin there was love.

"What are you thinking about?" Robin asked when he saw her lost in her thoughts.

"Nothing…"

"Regina…" he warned. She couldn't get away with it so easily he knew her far too well.

"I was trying to recall if I ever had _that_ kind of sex before… public sex, I mean…" she told him truthfully. "Satisfied now?"

Robin tensed. "Well, have you?"

Regina blushed and looked away and he understood. Instantly he tightened his hold around her "With which fucker?" He growled squeezing her to him. He couldn't bear the thought of something else touching_ his _Regina.

"Robin did you find-" the rest of the sentence was swallowed by a series of '_bloody hell' _and_ 'crap', _because Will Scarlet had just passed over the threshold of the _public_ library… At least Regina had her back to him, but Robin was still between her legs and still deep buried inside her, and Regina had nothing but her rolled up skirt covering her body. The brunette listened to him and buried her head into Robin's neck out of embarrassment and shame. _What the hell?_

"GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!" Robin shouted as he quickly grabbed his jacket and put it around Regina's back.

Scarlet yelled something, which sounded like '_sorry mate'_ and ran out of the library, leaving Regina and Robin there looking at each other with flushed cheeks.

"Shit…!" Regina murmured.

Robin chuckled. "He is a friend Regina," he assured her, smiling, "but I'll probably have to kill him, because he saw your perfectly exposed back…" He teased trailing his fingers up and down her spine.

"Robin it's just a back."

"It's your back and only I have the right to see you naked." Robin growled holding her completely against him.

"So jealous,_ thief_?" she teased.

"You are _SO_ mine Regina." He said and looked at her with serious eyes, cupping her face in his hands.

"Say that you love me." He ordered.

"You know I do…" she whispered avoiding his gaze.

Robin forced her to look at him. "Say it, I want to hear it from your lips."

Regina locked her eyes to his "I love you, so very much." She confessed even though to her it was something that was quite obvious.

"I love you too sweetheart." He breathed and kissed her again.

They shifted until Robin was sitting on the chair behind him and Regina was straddled on top of him.

They didn't leave the library until the next morning came.


	11. I do'

**Just a small one shot guys.! My amazing friend o_my_helena and I wrote this together. We hope you like it ! English its our second language so please excuse any mistake you may find .!**

* * *

><p>Candles, roses and dinner was the first thing Regina noticed when she entered her kitchen. Robin was looking at her smiling, although he seemed a little nervous. She approached to him slowly with a big smile on her face. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and she put a light kiss on his lips.<p>

''You cooked for me?'' She asked still smiling.

''Well, that I did my love.'' He answered, brushing his nose against hers.

''Actually this is very romantic.'' Regina pointed out. ''Thank you."

''My pleasure milady.'' Robin said and took her mouth on his.

''Mmm let me eat first and then I will eat you for desert.'' Regina said with seductive voice and Robin got serious instantly. Actually he was hoping for something else.

The dinner went better than Robin had thought. He had cooked chicken with mushrooms for dinner. Not Regina's favorite, he knew that. But he didn't really know many things to cook and it seemed like easy and fancy. And Regina seemed to have enjoyed it.

She told him about her day, and then made a sassy comment about Snow's still being the mayor, something she'd probably never get used to. After their second glass of wine, Robin felt he was getting even more nervous. And it was about time he had done the thing he'd been anxiously waiting to do.

Without giving it more thought than he already had, Robin searched in his pocket and pulled out a small black box from there. He slowly got down on his knees and opened it. Regina froze. She couldn't speak. She just stayed there looking at him with eyes wide open. No, he couldn't propose to her. That couldn't be happening.

''Regina,'' Robin started seriously, but his eyes full of love. ''I love you with all my heart. I want to spend everyday of my life with you. I want you by my side forever.'' He saw her eyes shining with tears but he didn't stop. ''I want to cherish and love you for the rest of my life and I want you to be mine forever." He stopped and took a deep breath. ''Will you do me the honor to marry me?''

_Love is weakness, Regina. It feels real now, at the start it always does, but it's an illusion. It fades and then you're left with nothing."_

"_You have no soul. How in the hell did you get like this?"_

"_They'll never love you."_

"_She's a monster!"_

She shook her head without being able to stop the tears that running down her cheeks. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't possibly want her by his side forever. It was a lie. He soon would understand his mistake and leave her like everyone else did. He didn't want to marry her, he just thought he did want it for now.

"_So you made your choice?"_

Regina got up from the chair she was sitting and took two steps back without taking her eyes off of him. His expression was full of sadness and disappointment. His own tears were ready to run down his cheeks but he managed to hold them back. He wanted this. He swore he wanted. His love for her was stronger than ever and he wanted all the people know that she was his. She wasn't made for any other man. She was made only for him.

Regina stayed there for another minute before murmuring "I'm sorry Robin, I can't do this." With that, she turned her back and left her house running, leaving Robin there still on his knees until he let the box fall on the floor and buried his face in his hands. If she was there, she would have heard Robin whispering "But.. I love you.''

Robin couldn't hold the tears back anymore, he let them fall. _She didn't love him_. He was left alone.

Regina didn't stop running until she reached at her vault. She didn't stop crying either. She couldn't believe him. She had every reason to, but still she couldn't trust her fate enough to let herself be happy. She trusted him, she trusted that he was indeed feeling something for her but she couldn't believe that he actually wanted to be with her the rest of his life. Some day he would realize that the woman he loved was the Evil Queen, and he would leave her. Or she could hurt him like she had hurt every person she loved in the past; her father, her son..

She had a bed in her vault, she had spend so much time there when the things after Marian's return happened. She hadn't wanted to stay in her big mansion because she was lonely there, always had, that big place was where she felt alone the most.

_His mouth was leaving wet tracks on her neck, and Regina couldn't keep herself from moaning loudly. His hands were running down her back, making their way to her ass slowly. Their bodies were pressed together and she could feel Robin's need growing._

_She put her hands on his chest to push him away gently. _

"_Robin, I.. Should we do this?"_

_He stopped and watched her face before hesitantly taking her hand on his, keeping them both over his heart. "If you don't want to-"_

"_No, no, I want to! But.."_

"_Marian." He nodded. "Regina, look. I desperately wish for her to wake up not only because Roland needs his mother, but also.. I have to tell her. Tell her that my heart belongs to someone else, I owe her that."_

"_I know." _

"_But, how am I supposed to stay away from you when there isn't even a second I'm not thinking about you? When all I want is to hold you and kiss you and touch you? I'm-"_

_Regina shut him up with a kiss, changing their angles and pushing him back to wall and pressing their bodies together even closer than before._

_She knew what they were doing -what they were going to do- was wrong, when his wife was frozen. But then again, was it really their fault that they were separated by the past that was supposed to be stay past? Was it their fault when they were madly in love but couldn't be together?_

"_Make love to me." She told him, looking right at his eyes. Her eyes were dark, she looked serious as if she couldn't be more confident. _

_His hands were tangled in her hair in a couple of seconds, and Regina started undoing his belt._

She sat on her bed and then all the memories of the night he had come into her vault and said that he didn't want to be honorable anymore came to her mind. Images of her and him on the bed, wrapped around each other, moaning each other's names and talking sweet nothings to each other, brought new tears to her face. That night had been one of the bests in her life.

"_Because today is not one of those days."_

Feeling her sobs getting louder Regina lied on the bed and took the pillow that Robin had slept -in her arms- his scent was all over it.

She fell asleep with dried tears on her cheeks.

Robin stayed there laying on the floor where she had left him. He didn't move an inch, he just put his arms under his head as a pillow and closed his eyes. He loved her so much and her rejection was more than he could handle. He didn't have the strength to move and go upstairs to lay on _their _bed.. on _her _bed.

No, he couldn't, not without her. Her scent would be all over him. He was sure that in the middle of the night he would wake up and reach for her like he did every night because he couldn't sleep when he didn't have her in his arms; but tonight he was sure she wouldn't be there, so he decided to just lay on the cold floor.

* * *

><p>Regina woke up in the middle of the night, her eyes were puffy and red from crying and it took her a moment to realize where she was. She was in her vault alone. She wasn't with him. Her Robin.<p>

How could she be so idiot and leave him there? How could she be so foolish and not let herself be happy with him? She could have been in his arms right now, warm and happy, and with his perfect smell of forest surrounding her and yet; she was alone, cold and sad in her vault.

Realization hit her hard and she understood the mistake she had made. She was already wasting time without him, wasting their precious time. She didn't even want to spend another minute without Robin by walking to her mansion, so with one click of her wrist she was inside the house.

She saw him sitting on the floor and tears started to fall again, running down through her lashes. She rushed to Robin's side, fell on her knees and then sat next to him. She caressed his hair, waking him up without scaring him, and Robin lifted his head slowly.

''Regina.'' He breathed with his eyes wide open.

''I do Robin,'' She said smiling wiping the tears that running down her cheeks with her thumb, her other hand never leaving his face.

Robin frowned because he couldn't actually understand what she said.

''I will marry you.. I will.'' She said and then before even he could respond, she kissed him passionately.

Her tongue violently forced against his lips to open for her and he returned the kiss wrapping his arms around her. He rolled his body until she was on top of him without breaking the kiss. He was playing with her hair; his favorite habit when they were kissing and she moaned when he felt him bite her lip. After a while, the need for air was necessary so they broke the kiss and Regina laid her forehead against his.

"Don't leave me like this again. I thought you didn't love me. I thought I'd lost you.'' Robin confessed squeezing her tightly in his arms and blue orbs met brown.

''I love you so much.'' She whispered, her eyes were full of regret. ''Im so sorry I left. There's nothing else I want more to be your wife, Robin. I was just scared.. Scared that you will regret this one day, and leave me. But I will take the risk, because I don't want to spend another minute without you."

''Don't say that again.'' Robin almost yelled and made her jump from her place but he pulled her back in his arms and he continued talking "You have no idea of how much I love you, do you?'' He said in a serious tone.

This time, he cupped her face in his hands and stroked her cheeks. "I will never leave you, Regina. I'm not complete without you anymore. I need you in my life. Nothing you can do will make me leave you. Please believe me." Robin begged. He didn't know what more he could do to make her believe that he loved her with all his heart.

Regina smiled through the happy tears. ''I'm sorry.. I won't do it again. I love you."

Robin whispered "I love you too." and he stood up, taking Regina up with him. He held the little box in his hands and took off the ring. Regina smiled and gave her hand to him. She was smiling when he put the ring on her finger, and she put sweet little kisses on his lips. And then she took his hand on hers and led him to their bedroom. It was officially _theirs _now.

They made love the rest of the night whispering 'I love you's to each other and giving their vows there. In _their _bed, naked and with him buried inside of her, Regina felt that without him, she couldn't live. Just like he couldn't without her.

Because their were soul mates. They were made for each other.


End file.
